An Attoangstrom Away
by DJ666
Summary: An Auruna fic with one chapter of lemony goodness (so far, maybe more to come). R&R!
1. In the Beginning

An Attoangstrom Away  
  
Auron decided that he didn't like Luca.  
  
Or the fact that there were a few hundred fiends terrorizing the Blitzball fans crowded in the stadium.  
  
People stumbled past him, rushing for the exits. Auron walked in calmly, Masamune rested on his shoulder. He licked the roof of his mouth, catching the aftertaste of the rice wine held in his hip flask. He carried his left arm close to his body, inside his jacket, and he kept it there despite the discomfort it caused by producing excess heat in the noonday sun. It was a solemn testament to his charge, High Summoner Braska, who'd died under Auron's less-than-watchful gaze. He wasn't the only one, the ex-Guardian mused.  
  
A dragon-like beast crashed through a doorway, sending the innocent bystanders fleeing the scene, a sea of bodies trying to sweep Auron away. Fat chance.  
  
He waited for all the noncoms to leave, but some stayed to watch what he was about to do. He smiled, closing his one good eye and inhaling deeply. He opened his eye and dropped his gaze to the fiend before him. It was time.  
  
Auron sat into a deep seuchin stance, shooting his arm out from under his jacket and performing a circular, sweeping block. The thing roared at him, thirsty for blood.  
  
Showing incredible speed and strength for a man his age, the former Guardian rushed the fiend, the sharp sword sweeping from Auron's shoulder and down through the body, actually nicking the stone floor after it came out. It came to rest once again on his shoulder, completing a full circuit. He inhaled deeply, blood and Pyreflies filling the air. He looked over his shoulder before Wakka even had time to call out to him.  
  
"Sir Auron!"  
  
Wakka stopped short, breathing heavily, Tidus on his heels. "Auron?" the blonde-haired boy wondered aloud. "What are you -- "  
  
"No time," Auron interrupted. "Turn around!"  
  
Three more fiends were grouping together for an assault from the rear. Tidus drew his sword and Wakka limbered up, stretching his arm in preparation for battle. Auron cut through one, Tidus another, and Wakka managed to blind the third with his Bliztball long enough for the elder Guardian to dispatch it.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Tidus whined. "We cannot run," the warrior explained calmly. "We must fight." Tidus heaved his hands into the air out of pure frustration. "Argh, give me a break!" he complained as more monsters approached, sandwhiching the group in.  
  
No one except Auron noticed Maester Seymour begin summoning his Aeon. He waved his hands about, chanting rhythmically, and it came.  
  
It was ugly, huge, and dark. A fish-like head sat atop a body confined in impossible chains, its eyes bleeding from pain and misery millennia old. It simply willed the fiends to cease their existence, and they did so, albeit unwilling. It then retreated into the floor of the stadium.  
  
"Well I'll be a son of a -- "  
  
"Shut up, Tidus. We're gonna be late."  
  
He motioned for his two comrades to follow him, and began walking back through the bar.  
  
That's when he saw her. Yuna.  
  
The young Summoner, much like her father, stood out in a crowd. He could see that she had the same wiry strength he'd had as a young boy. She held herself with humility, but also with pride. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place a finger on.  
  
His trio approached the Lady Summoner, and he noticed how she carefully masked all her worries and anxieties behind a light and carefree mask. It broke when he approached.  
  
"Sir Auron!" she exclaimed, almost breathless.  
  
Yuna stopped in her tracks when she saw Auron for the first time in ten years. Despite his age, he maintained his dignity, strength, and speed, making him an excellent veteran Guardian. The girl also noticed how he had something of a sex appeal about him, an aura of mystery and strength that undoubtedly attracted more than a few women in his earlier days.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Yuna." Auron bowed crisply, but Yuna sensed that the act was purely ceremonial; he'd given up on the ways of Yevon long ago. She answered him, cheerfully, "It's my pleasure, I assure you." Pleasure .  
  
"Lady Yuna, are you alright?" Lulu pressed a hand to Yuna's head. "You just got very red, and very hot." The Summoner shooed her off. "I'm fine," she insisted.  
  
Auron's gaze wandered just far enough to catch a glimpse of how her sweat had saturated her white shirt, enough for -  
  
He tore his eye away, looking down at his boots. His right hand found the flask at his hip, and he took another swig of the stuff inside. "Tidus," he called gruffly. "Come with me." He grabbed his adoptive son by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him away from the group.  
  
Yuna watched it all happen. His voice had changed since she'd last heard it. It was no longer its usual, light self. Something had transformed it into a dark, harsh bark. At first she mourned the loss of that Auron she knew and loved, but then she realized something else; she liked this one better.  
  
Auron and Tidus rejoined the group a few minutes later, the latter looking fairly disgruntled.  
  
"Lady Yuna?" Auron called.  
  
"Yes, Sir Auron?" the girl asked politely. She turned her whole body to face him.  
  
"I'd like to become your Guardian," he explained. Yuna stared for a moment, then laughed.  
  
Auron turned away. "You refuse?"  
  
Yuna put a hand on his shoulder and wheeled him around. "No, it's just that, well." She laughed again. "I feel like I'd need to beg you to become my Guardian!"  
  
Auron turned up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly. "Such behavior would not be fitting for a lovely Summoner such as yourself." He suddenly had an idea, and threw Tidus into the conversation with a rough tug of his collar. "He comes too," he decided for his "son". Yuna nodded. "So be it. I'm so flattered that one of my father's best Guardians would wish to join me."  
  
The man winced a bit at the mention of Braska, and he shifted his arm inside of his shirt. "Think nothing of it, Lady Yuna," he insisted.  
  
The party started out for the Djose Shrine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Lady Summoner!"  
  
The entire group looked up ahead to see three chocobos galloping down the Mi'ihen Highway. "Yes?" Yuna inquired.  
  
A woman atop the lead animal drew herself up. "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights. There have been reports of a fiend with a taste for chocobos, so do take care should you happen to rent any."  
  
"Thank you, Lucil," Yuna bowed. The trio of knights bowed in return before continuing their patrol.  
  
"A fiend, huh?" Tidus spoke up. "We should go get him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The entire group turned to Auron. "Why? Because it's the right thing to do!" Tidus complained.  
  
The elder Guardian chuckled privately. "Oh, great," Tidus whined. "What did Isay now?"  
  
"Jecht used to say that a lot. Every time he did, it meant trouble for Braska and me." Auron sighed at the mention of his friends whom he'd lost to Sin. It was then that Yuna realized what attracted her to Auron; his cool, calm demeanor. He was always logical, levelheaded. Sure, Tidus was pretty easy on the eyes, but he whined constantly and always pressed for action. Auron was always patient and thoughtful, something she sensed Tidus had yet to learn.  
  
"I have an idea," Yuna offered. Tidus looked at her skeptically. "We travel on, but if we come across the fiend, we shall do battle and kill it. Everyone happy?"  
  
"As you wish, Lady Yuna," Auron replied.  
  
"Are you a Summoner?"  
  
For a moment, everyone looked around to try and locate the source of the voice. It was, again, Auron who had the sense to look down. "Yuna, child at seven o'clock," he whispered.  
  
Yuna spun, pointing herself in the right direction, and she saw a toddler at her feet who had escaped her mother. The lady knelt down and brought herself face-to-face with the child. "In fact, I am. My name is Yuna."  
  
"A Summoner, then?" the girl's mother asked. "Well, we look forward to your Calm season."  
  
"You're going to bring the Calm season?" the little girl asked.  
  
Yuna smiled. "Just you wait."  
  
"The Calm?" Tidus wondered aloud. The entire grouped shook their heads in shame at their companion's stupidity. Lulu explained the concept of the Calm to their idiotic charge. Like every child who is first being taught about the Calm, he came upon that most awful of ideas, but Yuna stopped him before he voiced his thoughts.  
  
"Don't say it isn't worth it, because it is."  
  
Auron smiled inwardly at Yuna's anticipation of Tidus' mouth. It had taken him a year to learn when to shut the boy up before he said something stupid, or worse, dangerous. He admired her for it, then shook off his emotions as soon as they began. "Let's get going, shall we?" It wasn't a question, it was an order. They fell in step with the Guardian one by one.  
  
Two of the Crusaders approached the group, obviously hoping to initiate conversation, but Lucil halted them, insisting they get back to work for the "big operation".  
  
"I won't complain if Sin is defeated!"  
  
"But Yevon's teachings -- "  
  
"Argh, you're so persistent!"  
  
"Am I? Well screw you!"  
  
The sounds of an argument echoed across the road. The team checked up on the two, making sure they were keeping it nonviolent. "What's going on here?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Lady Summoner?" the woman asked. "I'm Shelinda. Doesn't Yevon forbid the use of machina?"  
  
"But Lady Summoner," the man shouted. "Shouldn't we do anything and all in our power to defeat Sin?"  
  
Yuna thought for a moment. This would require tact. She composed her thoughts, then spoke.  
  
"I agree, we should do all in our power to defeat Sin. However, we should not go so far as to not observe the teachings of Yevon, for it is for Yevon that we defeat Sin. Think about that, and try to come to an agreement."  
  
Auron watched silently. She had potential. Maybe even more than Braska did, he wouldn't know. He mused to himself, reminiscing about his last Pilgrimage. Those were the days.  
  
He spotted a small building. "Let's rest here," he said.  
  
"But this is a shop owned by the Al Bhed!" Wakka argued.  
  
"So?" Auron asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, they kidnapped Yuna in Luca -- "  
  
"Because the Guardians got sloppy!" Auron shot back.  
  
"I-I -- " Wakka argued weakly.  
  
Yuna stepped in. "Please consider Wakka's physical condition."  
  
"I'm just fine!" Wakka yelled. "I, for one, am tired," Auron decided. The rest of the group kind of shrugged and looked down as Wakka searched for support. It had been a long walk .  
  
"Fine," Wakka surrendered, throwing his arms into the air. 


	2. Maesterious

Chapter 3  
  
Yuna watched the sun setting over the horizon, the sky pink with color, slowly darkening. Tidus had just left her, and she was alone with her thoughts.  
  
She pondered in turn each of her companions. Lulu was still the older sister Yuna'd never had. She continued to look after her, no matter what happened between her and Wakka. And Wakka, he seemed sad to retire from Blitzball so soon after winning the championship. Tidus could probably take over the team if he didn't return to Zanarkand. Kimahri was as silent as ever, still the loner. However, it seemed that he'd warmed up to Auron. The two outcasts of the group shared emotions that none of the others would ever know.  
  
Auron didn't have emotions, it appeared sometimes.  
  
"Now that's not true, I just hide them well."  
  
Yuna spun around to see Auron leaning against a fence post, watching her intently. "Sir Auron!" she exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
The older man smiled. "It can't be good if our young Summoner is talking to herself, hm?"  
  
She chuckled to herself, trying to avert her eyes. Devoid of his usual attire and relaxing against a fence, he seemed no longer the strict, straight-arrow soldier he was around the others. Without his jacket or armor, she had noticed his chiseled stomach and limber biceps, often hidden by his loose clothing.  
  
He straightened up and walked over to her. "Come to watch the sun set?" he asked before taking a knee beside her. She nodded, sighing heavily. He looked into the sky. "Looks like a sunny day tomorrow," he decided. She agreed silently.  
  
"Sir Auron, do you know much about love?"  
  
Auron licked his lips, grimacing slightly. "Yes," he answered slowly. "But it's not the kind of knowledge you'd like to hear."  
  
Yuna raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
Auron exhaled forcefully. "Love has been something painful for me. Love for women, for friends, everything."  
  
"Tell me," Yuna insisted.  
  
Auron sat down before starting. Kneeling was starting to hurt his joints, so he took a Lotus position next to his best friend's daughter.  
  
"I loved a woman, once. Her name was Siri. It was real, too, more than just infatuation or anything. It wasn't even physical, but it was true love. We were planning to get married, but Braska decided to take the Pilgrimage the next day. As his Guardian, I was obliged to go with him." Yuna dared to go a bit further. "Where did she live?"  
  
"Kilika."  
  
Yuna raised both hands to her mouth. "Oh Yevon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean -- "  
  
Auron shook his head. "It's okay."  
  
"Was there ever anyone else you loved?" Auron ran his tongue over his teeth. "Jecht and Braska, of course." Yuna's eyebrows furrowed and she countered quickly, "You mean -- ?"  
  
"No!" Auron snapped, slightly annoyed. "Not like love love, not physical or anything, but we were like brothers. Comrades in arms, we were tried and blooded together. We loved each other."  
  
"Oh," Yuna whispered.  
  
"Sorry if I haven't been of much help to you regarding love," Auron offered as he stood up. "Wait!" Yuna cried. He paused.  
  
"Can I just, um, ask you something?" Yuna said timidly.  
  
"You just did," Auron shot back frankly.  
  
"Right," Yuna replied. "Um, why do you carry your arm inside your jacket like you always do?"  
  
Auron looked at the ground, unconsciously rubbing his left arm. "When a samurai's master dies, the samurai becomes a ronin, a warrior without a daimyo. He will keep his left sleeve empty as a remembrance of his dead master to whom he eternally pledged his loyalty."  
  
The Guardian turned and walked back inside. Yuna realized that what she'd just heard was the most Auron had ever spoken at all. He did have emotions: it just required some digging to find them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Auron woke up wondering if he'd ever fallen asleep. He felt like death warmed over.  
  
"A bright good morning to all, ya?"  
  
Wakka was bouncing around like someone had IV'd coffee into his veins as he slept. Tidus was, as usual, complaining about how his bed was lumpy and couldn't be slept on. Lulu was calmly grooming her voodoo dolls, and Kimahri looked ready to force-feed poison to the first being unfortunate enough to try to rouse him from his thinking.  
  
Yuna stood out. She was sitting down, not tired, but thoughtful. She was probably wondering about last night's conversation. Who wouldn't?  
  
Auron smacked Wakka in the face as he tried to stand on his Blitzball. He wasn't in the mood for childish antics. "Alright, everybody here? Let's get going."  
  
Everybody behind him started complaining. We haven't had breakfast, big meanie, take it easy man, blah blah blah. Auron turned round and the entire room shut up. "Better."  
  
"Where are we going, Auron?" Yuna asked. "The chocobo station. We'll need transportation." Everyone nodded.  
  
They started out on the trek to the chocobo station. Auron, at the front, was contemplating his journey. Am I doing this again? Protecting another Summoner just so she can die? Will I be forced to do this again? Why me?  
  
Auron's thoughts were interrupted by a chocbo madly dashing straight for the group. He dodged nimbly and grabbed its nose, redirecting it and slowing it to a halt. "It's scared," he explained. "Really scared."  
  
The Guardian's ears perked up. "Tidus, you wanted to kill that chocobo eater?"  
  
"Yeah?" Tidus answered, "You may just get your chance," Auron replied.  
  
He let go the animal and rounded the next hill. Before them was the chocobo eater, in all its chocobo-eating glory. Several carcasses lay about, and it hungrily eyed the group, Auron looked it over, trying to find a weak point.  
  
"Prepare to die, you scum-sucking bastard!" Tidus was trash-talking to a fiend. That boy had problems. "You goin' down, motherf -- "  
  
Auron ran straight at the fiend, jammed his sword into its brain, and killed it in a single swift blow. He withdrew his blade and wiped off the blood. He turned back to his companions.  
  
"Done."  
  
He looked around at his slack-jawed "friends". "Uh, we should -- bring back the, uh, chocobo." The others stopped too sop up some drool before nodding dumbly. He grabbed the chocobo by the collar and slowly led it back to the station.  
  
"Oh, thank you all so much! That beast has been disrupting business for a while now. Here, take my chocobos as a reward, anything for a Lady Summoner and her companions."  
  
Yuna bowed politely. "Thank you. They will undoubtedly help in my quest."  
  
As the group rode onward, Yuna's mind wandered to Auron and his performance today. He's so strong and fast. He hides his abilities well. Who'd ever think that a man his age would be able to do so much? The thought, unbidden, came, wondering how he performed in bed.  
  
Yuna! She scolded herself. He's your father's best friend, and your Guardian. Don't go gaga over him.  
  
She looked up at the sound of a duo of chocobos approaching fast from the direction they were heading. It was Shelinda and a Spyra historian, Meichen.  
  
"It seems that word of me has spread," Shelinda laughed. "The Crusaders are all ignoring me." Meichen smiled. "Such a tongue on the girl!" he exclaimed.  
  
The sounds of an argument were overheard. Dona and her musclehead of a Guardian were arguing with one of the Crusaders.  
  
"I told you, I'm a Summoner! Let me through!" The Crusader shook his head. "I'm sorry miss, but this next area is completely cordoned off. I can't let you through!" Dona threw up her hands in exasperation and motioned for her burly companion to follow her.  
  
"Oh, you," she sneered as she passed by. "Good luck getting in. It's closed, even to Summoners." She walked on, looking furious.  
  
Yuna caught sight of Gatta and Luzzo, the Guardians she'd seen before. They reported in with the guard, who opened the gate. "This is the last of us," Luzzo said. "Good to have you with us," the gatekeeper replied. "Hey, Gatta! Luzzo!" Yuna called, waving heartily. The two waved back. "Stick around!" Luzzo joked. "We'll have Sin beat in no time!" Their carriage passed through and the gates closed.  
  
The party rushed over to the guardhouse. "Can we get through?" Auron asked, though he sounded uninterested in whatever the guard might have to say. "No," he replied. "Only - hey, you a Summoning party? Go on through!" Yuna looked confused. "But Dona?" The guard smiled evilly. "I never liked her much ."  
  
"Um, a question?" Yuna tried. "Yes, go ahead," the guard nodded. "What's this operation?"  
  
The guard practically went into shock. "You don't know? We captured Sinspawn from all over. Sin comes back to get 'em, we kill it and go home."  
  
Auron grinned, the warrior in him showing through his usual emotionless face. They passed on in without any more trouble.  
  
"Ah, we meet again, Lady Yuna."  
  
Yuna spun round to find herself face-to-face with Maester Seymour. She bowed apologetically before looking at his face. "Yes?"  
  
Seymour narrowed his eyes. "You look - troubled."  
  
"Do I?" Yuna asked him.  
  
He opened his mouth to answer before his words came out, and the guard broke into the conversation.  
  
"Maester Seymour! Let me show you to the Command Center." Seymour waved him off. "I have a request," he explained. "Forward Lady Yuna and her Guardians to the Command Center, as well."  
  
"But Maester -- " "Don't worry," Seymour cut him off. "I'll accept full responsibility." The guard bowed. "As you wish, your Grace."  
  
Seymour left them, winking to Yuna. They headed through, talking along the way.  
  
Tidus was the first to talk. As usual, he was complaining. "Who does that guy think he is?" Wakka laughed. "He's a maester, so you better get used to it, ya?"  
  
Mushroom Rock, usually quiet, was a mass of chaos. "All hail Maester Seymour!" the guards cried in unison.  
  
Seymour stood up and spoke. "Brave Crusaders of Spira," he began. "Protectors of Spira. Have strength in the path you have chosen, let your faith be your shield. I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, have come to bear witness to your great deeds."  
  
Wakka's face fell into dismay. "A maester supporting the use of machina?" Yuna tried a theory. "Seymour sees that they're willing to give up their homes and families to fight Sin." Wakka looked to Lulu. She shook her head. "I can only speculate."  
  
Auron got tired of it quickly. "Ask him yourself, why don't you." Seymour was approaching them as they spoke.  
  
"Ah!" he seemed surprised. "Sir Auron!" How good to see you. How've things been for the past ten years?"  
  
Auron gave him a cold smile. "Nothing to say about them." He turned and walked away.  
  
Yuna watched him leave the group, tracing his movements. Even as she wondered what had troubled him, she noticed the muscles of his buttocks flex as he walked. She tore her gaze back to Seymour, who was talking to them again.  
  
"Hm," Seymour grunted. "Sir Auron must be a - great asset to you as a Guardian."  
  
Yuna agreed. "Indeed he is, Maester Seymour."  
  
Seymour waved off the title. "No need for formalities."  
  
"Excuse me," Wakka broke in. "Sir? Why are you . uh . presently . present?"  
  
Seymour clapped him on the shoulder. "Please," he encouraged. "Speak normally."  
  
Wakka sighed. "Isn't using the machina against Yevon? Shouldn't you stop them?"  
  
Seymour, in turn, sighed. "I guess I should. But, the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish for peace. Though their methods may be a sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure."  
  
Wakka was persistent. "But sir," he argued. "Isn't this bad?"  
  
Seymour faked thinking for a second. "Pretend you didn't see them."  
  
Wakka was appalled. "A maester shouldn't say that!" The guado laughed. "Then forget I said it."  
  
Yuna's party moved on for a while, marveling at this massive joint project of two mortal enemies fighting for the common good.  
  
"Lady Yuna?" The party looked to see a chocobo knight calling her name. "Yes?" Yuna replied.  
  
"Maester Seymour requests your presence in the command center." "Thank you," Yuna bowed.  
  
Yuna thought as she walked. What does he want of me in the command center? 


	3. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 5  
  
"Why sir, why can't I fight?"  
  
Gatta was complaining to Luzzo. Instead of fighting Sin, they were stuck guarding the command center.  
  
"You are fighting, Gatta," Luzzo tried. "Defending the command post is an important job."  
  
Gatta roared in frustration. "I signed up to fight Sin!" Luzzo sighed. "An order's an order." "I know," Gatta whined.  
  
Luzzo looked happy when Yuna's band found their way over to him. "Gatta deserves better," Tidus insisted, taking the side of the one who wanted action.  
  
"At least he won't get hurt this way," Wakka offered. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't the almighty machina enough to defeat Sin?"  
  
Luzzo laughed. "They need some more time to get ready. We're just occupying Sin until it's time."  
  
The Crusader sighed heavily before looking back to Wakka. "I might not get another chance to tell you this. It's about your brother."  
  
Lulu stepped forward. "No, Luzzo." "What?" Wakka asked, frustrated. "I," Luzzo began. "I was the one who convinced Chappu to enlist. Sorry."  
  
Wakka smacked him one in the face. "You bastard!" he spat at the helpless man lying on the ground.  
  
Tidus held him back. "Enough, Wakka!" Yuna was surprised to see Tidus showing maturity she'd thought beyond him.  
  
Wakka stopped screaming, only to start crying. "Whenever we played Blitzball, he said that after he won the cup, he'd propose to Lulu. Then, one day, all of a sudden - poof, he goes off, joins the Crusaders."  
  
Luzzu, writhing in pain, got back into the conversation. "He said, being with your girl is good, protecting her from Sin is better."  
  
"Lulu?" Wakka cried. "You knew, too?" Luzzu laughed. "She hit me, too."  
  
Yuna sensed something big about to happen when Lucil rode in, interrupting the trio. "All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!"  
  
"You better live through this, Luzzo," Wakka spat. "Why?" asked the knight. "So you can hit me more?" "Lots!" Wakka yelled. "Lots more!"  
  
As Luzzo moved to walk away, Yuna stood before him. "Please don't go," she pleaded. "I have to, Lady Yuna."  
  
Auron placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. It was warm, comforting. "Let him go, Yuna," Auron insisted. "This man has chosen his path, as you did when you became a Summoner."  
  
Yuna fell back, and Luzzo left them.  
  
Auron spoke, taking the lead. "We should take the platform up, right?" He began walking again. Yuna followed him, and then the others. Wakka stopped dead in his tracks as they rounded the hill.  
  
"What is it?" Yuna asked. Wakka ran over to the cannons and kicked them, hurting his foot. Tidus raised an eyebrow. "He really hates them, doesn't he?"  
  
Lulu answered him. "When Chappu left Besaid, he returned the sword Wakka gave him and used a machina weapon."  
  
"No!" Wakka argued. "I just hate these damn sacrilegious contraptions!" He slowed his tempo, his foot eventually stopping. "It won't work anyway."  
  
"Now, Wakka!" Yuna objected. "It may defy Yevon, but they're doing it to defeat Sin. Isn't that what we want?" Wakka scoffs. "Machina are banned for a reason, you know!"  
  
Lucil returned, her animal looking tired from the constant travelling. "Lady Yuna, the command center is this way. The operation will be beginning shortly. Maesters Seymour and Kinoc are waiting for you!"  
  
"Both?" Yuna asked incredulously. "Yes," replied Lucil. "Hurry along!"  
  
Gatta was standing guard at the door, looking annoyed at having been stuck on guard duty. "The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment." "Hey," Wakka asked. "You okay?"  
  
Gatta thought for a minute. "No! I come to fight Sin, and I get stuck here? I hate it!"  
  
"If you want to prove yourself, do it through the tasks at hand."  
  
All eyes turned to Auron. Yuna smiled at him from behind everyone else. He never ceased to amaze her, and in more ways than one. Auron's cool composure collapsed as he looked at the commander center.  
  
Out walked another Maester, Wen Kinoc. Lulu was whispering to Tidus just what that meant. He greeted them warmly, and then.  
  
"Auron! Long time, no see. Ten years, right?" Yuna frowned. The Maesters seemed to be taking particular interests in Auron's life. However, the Guardian simply shrugged. "I believe so, yes."  
  
Gatta looked down at his papers before approaching his superior. "All troops ready to move on your order, sir!" "Good," the maester decided. "Dismissed."  
  
He turned back to the elder Guardian. "Tell me Auron, what's been going on this past decade?" Auron stared daggers at the Maester. "We haven't the time for this." Kinoc sighed. "I guess not. We'll let them dream a little longer, but this isn't going to work."  
  
Seymour appeared before Tidus could moth another complaint. Auron whispered to himself, turning away. "Kinoc, a maester?" The guado looked at him in dismay. "Oh, Auron, I heard that! A lot has changed in ten years. What have you been doing, and where?" Auron rustled his arm inside of his jacket. "Fulfilling a few promises to some friends." He put a hand on Tidus' shoulder.  
  
"Oh, tell me one thing," Kinoc asked, playing his trump card. "Have you seen Zanarkand?"  
  
Auron didn't answer. A guard showed up, telling everyone to get ready. "Are you sure it'll come?" Yuna asked. The guard nodded. "Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're having the troops call out to it."  
  
"You won't need to. It will come." Auron's mysterious words made him seem even more attractive in Yuna's eyes. He turned his head to look outward on the horizon, and Yuna noticed something.  
  
"I didn't see that before," she said, reaching over to him. There was a large cut running down the left side of his face. It just clipped the left corner of his eye. She ran her fingers over it. "Where did you get this?" she asked.  
  
Auron chuckled. "A frank exchange of ideas with Braska around age ten." Yuna laughed at the personal joke before realizing the situation. Her hand was still on his skin, and her face was inches from his. He seemed to sense the awkwardness and gently pulled away. "It's starting," he said.  
  
Just then, a Sinspawn burst from its cage and attacked the guards. It grasped Yuna and held her in front of itself, using her as a shield to void any attack by the group.  
  
Auron, never deterred by size or strength or even cunning, jumped over Yuna and landing a devastating thrust directly to the thing's eye. It bellowed in pain, dropping Yuna to the ground. Auron saw an opportunity and slashed at the flesh of its open mouth. Enraged, it tried to throw him off, but he held fast, cutting away with reckless abandon. His face was still cool, collected, and he hacked at it stoically until it went down and burst into Pyreflies.  
  
Yuna had watched the entire event from the ground just below it. Auron was so sure, so strong, so agile in combat. Emotion and social interactions tripped him up, but whenever battle was joined, he came alive, if only for brief moments.  
  
"Sin!"  
  
It came fast and hard, its energy ravaging an entire area and killing a few Crusaders. Suddenly, the group was parted, and only Auron, Yuna, and Seymour were there. Auron moved as if to pursue the magnificent evil, but a new Sinspawn blocked his path. Auron whispered something before he killed the thing. It was low, soft, masked by sounds of battle, but it might have been, "Damn you, Jecht."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Auron prowled the beach for any sign of Tidus. The boy was out in the water. Apparently, he'd tried to swim after Sin. He wrapped him up in the cloak of a dead Crusader. "Though many stories ended today, yours goes on."  
  
"Huh?" Tidus asked him. "Come on," he said, dragging his young charge back up.  
  
Auron found Kinoc and grabbed his shoulder. "A swift retreat. Satisfied?" The maester turned round. "Whatever do you mean?" Auron narrowed his eyes. "Those who turned from Yevon died, but the faithful live on."  
  
Kinoc looked at him without emotion. "The past ten years have changed you, I see." He walked off, only to be replaced by Seymour. The maester struck up a conversation with Yuna.  
  
"You do not look well, Yuna. Now, more than ever, you must be the people's strength. You cannot show sorrow, for you are a Summoner, and the hope of Spira. Until Sin is destroyed, you cannot relent."  
  
Yuna nodded knowingly. "Of course. I understand."  
  
"Do not be afraid. I am your pillar of strength, as Yunalesca had her Lord Zaeon. Farewell, Yuna."  
  
Auron was surprised when Tidus broke him away from the group. "Explain this to me again," he asked. "Sin is Jecht," he replied. Tidus was easily frustrated. "I know, but I don't think I believe you."  
  
Auron shrugged. "Sin is Jecht. He came to see you."  
  
Tidus' jaw dropped a thousand miles. "He killed all those people for a chance to see me?" The elder Guardian shrugged. "It's what Sin does. He wanted to show you."  
  
Tidus looked confused. "Why?"  
  
Auron smiled. "Because he wants you to defeat him. As long as he is Sin, Jecht will keep killing. He wanted you to stop him."  
  
He began walking away. "Hey!" Tidus yelled. "Don't you walk away from me, I'm not done talking to you." He ran to catch up with his mentor. "Don't run away from me!"  
  
"You're the one running," Auron mused aloud. Tidus stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his feet.  
  
Later, Auron decided to call Tidus away for a talk of his own. In his best discretion, this was a good thing to do. "Hey, new guy," he barked. Tidus looked around. "Who, me?" "Who else?" Tidus matched pace with the older man. "What is it, Auron?"  
  
Auron decided on how to say it. "Don't - tell Yuna you know about Jecht and Sin. She'd distance herself from you, and we don't want that." "I see," Tidus replied. "But even if I did say anything, would anyone believe me?"  
  
"She would."  
  
"What about me? Did I need to know?" "Better than finding out at a critical moment and getting emotional."  
  
"Emotional?"  
  
Auron laughed. "Jecht used to say you were quite the crybaby."  
  
Tidus stopped, looking shocked. "When I was a kid!" Tidus stomped away, looking mad, travelling the rest of the journey in silence.  
  
The Djose Temple was magnificent. The Lightning Mushroom Rock only appears when another summoner adresses the fayth. All too aware that it could be Dona, the group made their way in.  
  
In fact, it wasn't Dona, but in fact a male Summoner named Isaaru. He had always looked up to Lord Braska, who was the reason he became a Summoner. Auron noticed with amusement when Tidus seemed to strike up a friendship with one of the Guardians, but as he eavesdropped on the conversation, his amusement fled.  
  
"Summoners . pilgrimage . disappearing . fiends . so many . short time ."  
  
Hm. He'd have to ask Tidus about it later. The group was entering the Cloister of Trials.  
  
Auron's ears had picked up a second group moving through the Cloister long before they arrived. It was that Dona whom everyone seemed to hate so much. Her muscular Guardian approached him cautiously, and seemed lost for words.  
  
"What is it, Bartello?" Dona asked. "You know this riffraff?"  
  
"You - you're Auron!" Auron nodded slowly, expecting more. "So." "Well," the man said breathlessly. "You're the reason I became a Guardian! Can I shake your hand Auron - no, Sir Auron?"  
  
Auron politely extended his right hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Thank you, sir! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Wakka eyed Dona warily. "You calling the personal Guardian of High Summoner Braska riffraff?"  
  
Lulu joined in. "You still calling yourself a Summoner?"  
  
"Barthello, enough! Get back here," Dona snapped. "Hang in there, buddy," Tidus winked.  
  
The door to the fayth opened up and Yuna fell out, Kimahri catching her before she hit the ground. She looked up and waved weakly to Dona.  
  
"You owe much to your father. All these Guardians, and now Sir Auron?" Dona insulted. "And I hear Maester Seymour has taken quite a liking to you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."  
  
Yuna pushed Kimahri away, standing up to face Dona. "This has nothing to do with my father!" she yelled, pointing an accusatory finger. "I am travelling as a Summoner of my own!" The overexertion catching up with her, she fell back into Kimahri.  
  
"Then try standing on your own two feet for once," Dona said icily.  
  
She ambled slowly over to Yuna, leaning in close. "All the Guardians in the world will not be able to protect you when the time comes."  
  
Dona stormed out of the chamber, Barthello still a drooling slob in Auron's presence.  
  
"Let's rest in the Temple for the night," Auron offered. The others nodded gratefully, and Yuna bowed, as well.  
  
Yuna ended up healing the sick and sending the dead far past midnight, near dawn. She finally managed to graciously take her leave, and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"If I'd known being a Summoner was this tiring, I would've chosen something else," Yuna yawned, fluffing up her pillow.  
  
"Those better be words induced by sleepiness, Lady Yuna."  
  
Yuna shot straight up at the words. "Sir Auron!" She breathed heavily, a hand clutching her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Auron cocked his head to the side. "I didn't," he said matter-of-factly. "You just didn't notice me when you came in."  
  
"Oh," Yuna said, still breathless. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
The Guardian hefted his sword and stepped out of the shadows. "I'm your Guardian. Where you are, I am."  
  
"I see," Yuna replied, finally calmed down. "But I think I'll be -- "  
  
A bat-thing dropped from the ceiling and flew straight for Yuna. Auron intercepted it in midair, sending it's body bursting into Pyreflies. He smiled at Yuna. "Au contraire, Lady Summoner."  
  
Yuna darted her eyes from corner to corner. "Maybe," she whimpered. "You want to stand a little closer to my bed." He moistened his lips. "Whatever the Lady wishes," he said, taking a spot directly by Yuna's head.  
  
She tried to sleep, but couldn't. Whenever she opened her eyes to confirm that there were no monsters, her gaze met Auron's taut, muscular body, bringing on more feelings that she definitely couldn't sleep on. What do I feel for him? she wondered to herself. Talk to him and find out, another part of her said.  
  
"Sir Auron?" she called out.  
  
"Yes, Yuna?" he replied. He turned an about face, looking down at her from so high above.  
  
She sighed. "I can't sleep. I'm exhausted and tired and I want to sleep, but I can't." Auron smiled. He brought up his hip flask, unscrewing the cork and taking a swig of whatever was inside. He held it out to her. "Drink some," he said. "It'll help."  
  
Yuna took it cautiously, raising it to her lips and sniffing. She decided it was okay, and poured some down her throat.  
  
It was sweet, warm as it moved down her throat. It seemed to cover her insides, loosening her up. She became aware of a blurred sound, and realized Auron was saying something to her. She struggled hard to listen, but all she could do was hear him.  
  
The flask fell from her hand, and she had but one more conscious thought.  
  
Auron leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Yuna." 


	4. Complications

Chapter 7  
  
Yuna awoke slowly, still feeling Auron's kiss on her forehead. She looked up and smiled to see a cup of flask-juice by her bed. She downed it in one gulp, but it was something different. It tasted a bit better, and was cold instead of warm. It woke her up fully.  
  
Memories of last night came rushing back to her. She'd woken up, the blood between her legs, Auron politely offering a handkerchief. He'd said it had belonged to her father, so she accepted it and cleaned herself up. Auron had, never dishonest, looked away as long as Yuna told him to, turning around at exactly ten minutes to make sure she was okay.  
  
She thought about Auron as she walked down the hall. He was so nice and patient and mature. She chuckled to herself. So unlike --  
  
"Morning!" Tidus yelled. Yuna shrieked as the blonde-haired Blizter jumped out of nowhere, almost landing on top of her. "C'mon!" he said urgently. "Auron's gonna be wicked pissed!"  
  
Yuna looked up and saw the sun. "It's morning?" "Yeah," Tidus said slowly. Yuna's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Tell the others I'll be right there, just give me a moment."  
  
"Got it," Tidus replied, rushing ahead.  
  
She cleaned up a bit, put on some perfume and went outside to join the group.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone," she announced. She turned to Auron. "Please forgive me."  
  
Lulu stepped forward. "Really, dear, there's no rush. Here, your hair."  
  
Yuna rubbed her head. "My hair?"  
  
Wakka shook his head. "A Summoner with bedhead? What is this world coming to?"  
  
The group began laughing together. Even Auron admitted it was funny. He needed a laugh.  
  
Yuna looked around helplessly. "Is everyone picking on me today?" She looked at him. "Even you, Sir Auron?"  
  
He stopped laughing. Auron instantly regretted starting in the first place, and his eyes, if only for a split second, betrayed his feelings.  
  
"Yuna," he began apologetically. "Take your time. Fix your hair. Once you're ready, we'll leave."  
  
Auron silently cursed himself. What was he doing insulting his own Summoner, and his best friend's daughter? He shook his head. The poor girl had enough to occupy her without him poking fun. It was probably his fault, considering that he gave her the herbal tea to help her sleep. He should've told her not to take too much.  
  
The group began heading for the Moonflow.  
  
Along the way, two Ronso approached Kimahri. They two alluded to the disappearance of Summoners in the area, and warned him that he would lose his next. Auron remembered the conversation in Djose.  
  
The group stopped. That was a real problem. Lulu was at the center of the conversation.  
  
"I'm worried about all these Summoners disappearing," she was explaining. "They're not just vanishing into thin air," Auron objected. "Yeah!" Tidus yelled, taking his comment the wrong way. "We Guardians do our job, no problem. Right?"  
  
"Whoa," Wakka exclaimed, taking a few steps back. "Confident, are we?" Lulu chided. "You bet!" Tidus yelled energetically.  
  
The group resumed its steady pace until they managed to reach the Moonflow. Honestly, he thought Tidus would never shut up about how his feet were hurting him. Just like Jecht.  
  
"This is the Moonflow," Lulu explained to Tidus. Yuna bent closer to look at something. As she did, Auron chanced a look at her buttocks as she leaned over. He blinked rapidly, clearing his thoughts. Dragging his gaze to something else, he listened to what Yuna was saying.  
  
"Moonlillies! They say that clouds of Pyreflies gather here when night falls."  
  
Lulu sighed. "The entire river glows, like a sea of stars."  
  
Tidus' proverbial lightbulb went on in his head. "Hey, I've got an idea!"  
  
Auron jackhammered him right in the spine. "We aren't staying until nightfall," he growled. Tidus grunted. "Then we come back once we've defeated Sin!" he decided.  
  
The group boarded the shoopuf and started across the river. Yuna watched Auron carefully. He looks good, she decided. He was gazing absentmindedly into the water, running a finger through the river. He lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers together. The water dripped down his hand, his wrist, and his sleeve. He sighed, wiping off the excess moisture on his jacket.  
  
He looked up, seeming to sense her eyes. He met her gaze, nodding slightly. Some sort of unspoken message passed between them. Yuna let him know that she was fine, and that she was glad he was with her.  
  
Then the machina came.  
  
It snatched Yuna from the shoopuf and made to run off with her, but Auron and Tidus gave chase.  
  
"Help!" Yuna cried across the river. Auron, despite his age, caught up with her before Tidus did. He drove his sword into the joints of a mechanical limb, halting its progress. It turned to face him, and he cut at what he took to be the eye. Tidus managed to catch up with him, and began hacking at the metal beast as well.  
  
Then it began to shake, spark, and fizzle. "Tidus, get off it!" Auron yelled. The boy jumped into the river. He cut at it once more, grabbed Yuna, and leaped as far as he could. An explosion from behind propelled him forward, and he clutched Yuna to his chest, making sure to keep her head above the water.  
  
He helped her into the shoopuf, pulling himself up unaided. He shook off the dripping water, began wiping himself off. He looked at Yuna, wet and cold. The silk clinging to skin, her hard nipples stood out in her clothing.  
  
He looked back at her face, and realized she was shivering. He lifted up the flask, pressing it into her hand. "Don't worry," he assured her. "It won't make you fall asleep, just warm you up."  
  
She nodded dumbly and took a swig. She wiped her mouth with her hand, managing a quick "thanks" between slurps and breaths. She handed it to back to him a minute later, considerably lighter than it had been before.  
  
Reaching the dock, the shoopuf dropped them all off. Auron had managed to dry off for the most part, but his hair was still coated with some tiny droplets of water. He ran a hand over his head before moving on.  
  
Tidus was standing there like an idiot, watching some girl get undressed. Auron jostled him a bit, but he get staring. When she finished, he rushed over to her. "Rikku!" he yelled.  
  
The girl straightened up and looked over at him. "You're not dead?" he asked her.  
  
"I thought I was done for back there!" she exclaimed. They broke into a deep conversation about what had happened. Auron shook his head. Dumb blondes think alike.  
  
A few minutes later, Auron noticed that the three girls had huddled together and were discussing something.  
  
Yuna looked at Lulu. "What would Sir Auron think?" Lulu shrugged. "I think he'd be fine. Unlike most, he isn't biased against the Al Bhed, so I say go for it!"  
  
Yuna nodded. "Okay, Rikku - ready?" The girl nodded, then stopped the Summoner from getting up. "One more thing about Sir Auron over there," she started.  
  
"Yes?" Yuna nodded.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Yuna broke into laughter. "Maybe some other time, Rikku." They broke apart.  
  
"Um, Sir Auron?" Yuna called. The elder man looked over at her. "I'd like Rikku to become my Guardian."  
  
Yuna watched him turn to face them fully. "Look at me," he said. Rikku raised her face. "Open your eyes," he ordered. The girl squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on, now. Look at me."  
  
Rikku sighed, looking up.  
  
Her pupil was a dazzlingly colorful spiral. It was true; she was a real child of the machina. "As I thought."  
  
Rikku grimaced. "Uh, no good?" Auron cocked his head to one side. "You're sure?" "Oh yeah," Rikku exclaimed. "One hundred percent!" Auron bowed. "Whatever Miss Yuna wishes."  
  
Yuna smiled. "It is decided then."  
  
Auron looked over the young Al Bhed girl. She was eye candy, alright, and -  
  
The Guardian scolded himself. He was probably fifteen years her senior. The group started to move again; they were heading to Guadosalam.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A guado approached Yuna, taking her arm. "Lady Yuna! We have been expecting you. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, please."  
  
Wakka grabbed hold of Yuna. "Hang on, damnit!"  
  
"Oh, pardon me!" the guado yelped. "I am Tromell Guado, in direct service of Maester Seymour. He has important business with Lady Yuna."  
  
Yuna looked confused. "Important business," she wondered aloud.  
  
"Come to the manor, m'Lady. All will be explained there. Your friends are also welcomed, so please, do come!"  
  
Tromell sat them in the banquet hall. "Please wait here while I inform Maester Seymour." The guado left them to their own devices.  
  
Auron sat silently, thinking. He looked up when Tidus tapped his shoulder. "What's happening?" the boy asked. "Keep your guard up," Auron replied.  
  
The athlete looked confused. "He's a priest!" His mentor sighed. "Those who have power use power. Maesters have power."  
  
Tidus eyed him suspiciously. "Do you have something against Yevon?" "I've lived a long time in Zanarkand," the other man replied cryptically.  
  
Tromell reappeared. "It is good to have guests again. Since Maester Jyscal died, these halls have been terribly empty."  
  
"Yes," Yuna agreed. "Jyscal's death was a great loss to all of Yevon."  
  
"A great loss, indeed," replied Tromell. "But Seymour, he is the child of a Guado and a human. He will undoubtedly become the light for all of Spira."  
  
"Must I always be subject to this praise?"  
  
Seymour appeared behind Tromell. "Welcome, all of you!"  
  
Yuna stood. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
He bade her sit. "There's no rush."  
  
Auron stood as well. "Actually, there is, so let's make this short, hm?"  
  
Seymour nodded. "As you wish. Lady Yuna, if you please."  
  
Auron stayed at the back of the pack. He didn't trust that Seymour.  
  
Up ahead, something happened and Yuna sat down, groping for something to drink. Auron pressed his flask into her hand, and she gulped down the liquid inside.  
  
"You're beet red!" Rikku remarked. "You don't look well, Lady Yuna," Lulu exclaimed.  
  
"He proposed to me!"  
  
Tidus spoke up. "What?"  
  
"Then you know what Yuna must do," Auron said.  
  
Seymour nodded. "Of course. Yuna, and all Summoners, are charged with the task of protecting Spira. That means more than defeating Sin. It means consoling the people. I proposed to her as a maester of Yevon."  
  
Auron eyed him dangerously. "Spira is no playhouse. A change of scenery amuses the audience, but does nothing."  
  
"Nevertheless," Seymour argued. "The actors must play their parts." He turned to Yuna. "I'll wait for your reply. Please consider carefully."  
  
"We will, undoubtedly," Auron replied, pulling Yuna out of her chair. He whispered in her ear. "Let's go," he urged.  
  
"Forgive me for asking," Seymour began. "But why, sir, are you still here?"  
  
Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
The maester shook his head. "Excuse me. We guado are keen to the smell of the Farplane."  
  
Tidus looked at Auron a second before sniffing his neck. The Guardian dropped him like a hot coal, hoping he hadn't done any serious damage. It was the boy's story, after all.  
  
He stayed silent while Yuna was deciding whether or not to marry Seymour. He only snapped out of his trance when Yuna decided on her course of action.  
  
"I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think through this."  
  
They headed for the Farplane, Auron hanging at the back. He seemed deep in thought, and didn't speak until they reached the Farplane.  
  
The Guardian took a seat right outside the boundary. Tidus approached him, looking inquisitive.  
  
"You're not coming?" Auron sighed, gazing at the Farplane. "I don't belong there." The boy scoffed at him. "You're scared!" Auron thought for a minute.  
  
"Searching the past to find the future. I don't need it. You'd better get going."  
  
Rikku showed up just in time to explain what the images in the Farplane were. Tidus was so ignorant, he wondered if he'd even survive to face off with Jecht. Rikku said goodbye to Tidus.  
  
The boy looked at her. "You're not going either?" Rikku beat her chest. "I keep my memories inside. Memories are nice, but that's all they are."  
  
Yuna noticed that Auron wasn't entering the Farplane. She thought about what Seymour said about the scent - no, it couldn't be.  
  
Auron sat next to Rikku, outside the Farplane. They were talking about lots of stuff, deep philosophical conversation, too. Who'd have ever thought that a young Al Bhed girl like her could be so interesting to talk to?  
  
"So," she was saying. "You ever have a girlfriend, get married? Anything?"  
  
Auron sighed. "A woman named Siri. We were going to get married but Braska announced his pilgrimage the next day. We lost contact with one another, and she died when Sin attacked Kilika."  
  
"Oh," said Rikku. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean -- "  
  
"No, no," he insisted, waving her off. "It's okay." She got a bit closer to him. "There's still time for you, right?"  
  
Auron laughed. "No, I think my time is up." "Oh, I don't believe that," Rikku countered.  
  
She snuggled up close to him, kissing his ear. Her lips moved down his neck and found his mouth. She kissed him fully, finally, a little tongue as an afterthought. "You still look good," she said, grinning a devilish grin. "You still are good." 


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9  
  
BIG IMPORTANT NOTE THINGY!!! This is gets a bit tart (lemon, get it?) so read at your own discretion.  
  
Yuna left the Farplane feeling drained and battered. The face of Spira would be changed by her decision. Seymour, he was a wonderful person, but she didn't really feel anything for him.  
  
She looked around, finding Auron and Rikku apparently engaged in a deep conversation of the teachings of Rii'en. "But he said," Rikku argued. "That the writings of Tantalus are incomplete, flawed." "Nonetheless," Auron replied firmly, "the scrolls of Tir compliment the essays, making them perfectly readable and applicable to war."  
  
Yuna smiled to herself. There was so much more to both of them than met the eye. Rikku, she appeared a young, childish at times, but she held more maturity than some people twice her age. Auron . . . he was twice her age, and himself looked amazed at the young Al Bhed's knowledge of sacred scripture.  
  
Rikku caught sight of Yuna. "Ready to go?" she asked the Summoner. Yuna nodded, inhaling deeply. "Let's go see him."  
  
The trek back was long and arduous for Auron. What had she chosen? Would she marry him? He hoped not. There was something - wrong, with Seymour. That remark, "keen to the scent of the Farplane", had piqued Auron's curiosity. Did Seymour know?  
  
Yuna exited the mansion looking disappointed. "Maester Seymour was unavailable," she explained to her comrades. She turned to Auron. "What now?"  
  
The Guardian shielded his eyes from the sun and looked around. "There," he pointed. "We continue on, through the Thunder Plains." Yuna bowed. "So be it."  
  
The Thunder Plains were a magnificent sight, at least in Auron's opinion, even to one who had seen them before. The awesome towers that attracted the lightning, some of them actually curdled by the repeated absorption of impossibly powerful energy. The everlasting storm, that constantly racked the plain with lightning. It was that curious natural phenomenon that made the place such a prime tourist attraction, albeit a dangerous one. There were around three hundred deaths since the construction of the towers, although Auron's memory was getting a bit fuzzy. He might have been wrong.  
  
Yuna was enjoying a similar experience from the Thunder Plains. Big buildings, loud noises, bright flashes - the Summoner felt like a child again! She had to make a conscious effort just to stop herself from skipping for joy down the main path.  
  
Rikku, however, was not having quite such a positive reaction. "I think I left something in Guadosalam," she whimpered.  
  
Auron laughed, the gesture clothed by a burst of thunder. "Nice knowing you," he waved. "We have to cross the Plains in order to continue the pilgrimage." He turned and resumed his previous pace. Rikku brushed herself off, trying to compose her image. Every time she heard thunder or saw lightning, she'd start giggling like a madwoman, trying to get rid of the shakes.  
  
The elder Guardian walked with a slow, but deliberate, pace. That girl, he thought to himself. Sometimes she can be a better adult than me, and the rest of the time . . .  
  
He looked back to see Rikku singing at the top of her lungs, as if yodeling like an idiot would make the storm clouds go away.  
  
. . .The rest of the time, she's more a child than Jecht was at her age. He sighed to himself, the thought of his friends bringing back painful memories. He stopped for a moment, giving the group a chance to catch up with him.  
  
Lightning struck only six feet from Rikku's left foot, and the young Al Bhed dove for the ground, clutching Tidus' leg like it would save her from the storm. She screamed at the top of her lungs until, several seconds later, she realized that everyone was staring dumbly at her display of emotion.  
  
"I - uh," she grunted unintelligibly, trying to explain herself.  
  
Auron rubbed his eyes, fatigue starting to catch up with him once again. He muttered something inaudible before taking a sip of sake. "Well, let's get going," he barked, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Nobody moved. Rikku was still holding her companion's leg in a death grip. Tidus, though a Blitzball player and thus, used to pain, was starting to grimace as her fingernails traced long red marks in his skin.  
  
"Please," Rikku begged, desperately. "Let's stop here. I don't want to go, I don't want to go . . ." Her cries trailed off until they were simply the quiet ravings of a lunatic. Everyone looked at her, the sight of the young girl crying stirring up sympathy and pity.  
  
"Look!" Wakka pointed. "There's an inn over there. We can rest there, how 'bout it?"  
  
Auron eyed Rikku with a scowl. "Fine."  
  
Rikku stood up and bolted for the door. The rest of the group followed slowly, obviously fed up with the antics of their comrade. Yuna retired immediately, but the remainder sat around the main room and talked. Rikku was telling the story of why she feared lightning.  
  
Auron didn't have much to say, so he sat in a comfortable chair facing a window. He looked outside, contemplating the eternal storm. He gave up trying to predict where lightning would strike next, and his mind began to wander.  
  
Rikku, she can be such a pain sometimes. But that conversation, outside the Farplane, and that kiss.  
  
Auron pushed the thoughts from his mind. Romance, women, it was something he didn't have time for anymore. He was a Guardian on a pilgrimage. Not that in his younger days, he hadn't had his fair share of one-night stands, but those were bets made by drunken friends. A serious relationship, now? Impossible.  
  
He decided he'd had enough thinking for one night and decided to go to bed. He got up and stretched, age starting to feel real now. He made his way around the outside of the circle of chairs, not wanting to get involved in the conversation.  
  
"Where are you going, Auron?"  
  
He didn't even have to look. No one else had that annoying voice, and Tidus was the only one who didn't call him Sir Auron. "I'm going to bed. We did stop here to rest, didn't we?"  
  
The boy scratched his blonde hair, shrugging his shoulders casually. He turned back to his friends and resumed his whining. Soon after, the rest of the group followed Auron, Tidus' complaints no longer amusing enough to stop them from killing him. He was left alone, gazing into the fire.  
  
"Damn."  
  
He got up and left.  
  
It was late, hours later, when Yuna opened her door. She didn't want to wake the others, snoring fitfully in their rooms. She stole into the main room, hoping to get away from the rest of the group for a little time to think.  
  
She didn't expect to see Auron there. He was meditating, sitting in a perfect Lotus position. Wearing only his loose pants, and illuminated by the intermittent lightning, the contours and curves of his muscular body were multiplied a hundred fold. He breathed deeply, then exhaled shallow. Inhale shallow, exhale deep. She stood there, lost in the rhythm of his breathing until -  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Yuna almost jumped two feet at his sudden comment. "Y-yeah," she answered shakily. She collected herself, still breathing heavily. Her hand rested over her heart, making it sure it still beat.  
  
She wanted to say something to explain why she was here. Something, anything.  
  
"I was going to say yes to Seymour, you know."  
  
She slapped her forehead. Anything, but the truth!  
  
Auron didn't move, save for his lips. "Second thoughts?" Although she couldn't see it, he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
Yuna nodded, "I mean, it would surely make the people of Spira happy," she began, taking a seat behind him. "But I don't, like, feel anything for him." She sighed. "It wouldn't be real without the feeling."  
  
Her Guardian licked his teeth, nodding in turn. "It's the same for me, too."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Auron hung his head a bit. "While you were in the Farplane," he explained. "Rikku kissed me. It was playful, so - although I'm not saying it wasn't a great kiss - it wasn't worth much for me."  
  
Yuna dared to put a hand on his shoulder. "How'd she kiss you?"  
  
Auron clamped his jaw down and closed his eyes. Auron, what are you doing?  
  
He turned to her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, his tongue snaked out to touch her lips. The young Summoner leaned on him, her hands on his bare chest.  
  
"So," she said, breathless. "Did that mean anything?" Auron smiled, reaching out to her. "I - I think so."  
  
Yuna's eyes closed as the back of his hand stroked her cheek. His fingers moved across his face, his index finger resting on her lips as his last digit tickled the skin of her suprasternal notch. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb rest on her jaw. They met again, their tongues lashing out to one another.  
  
The girl pressed against him, wanting more. He yielded to her touch, letting her fall onto him. They kissed.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Auron reached behind her and slowly, cautiously, undid the the bow holding her clothing to her body. Yuna held him close, rubbing her cheek against his like a kitten purring contentedly at the warmth of a master's leg. Their lips touched once again, the two exchanging air between one another. It felt so good to breathe with her, of her, to hold her so tightly.  
  
Yuna took his hand, kissing each of his fingertips before guiding it below her bra, laying it on her breast. She shuddered slightly as the finger traced a cold spiral on her silken flesh, ending at her nipple. He slid his hand down, hooking around her waist and rubbing her smooth stomach.  
  
Auron felt her hands move down his pants, caressing his buttocks. Though a veteran Guardian and a hardened soldier, he was very sensitive to the touch. He recoiled slightly, unfamiliar with such intense physical contact. He shook off his fears, his hands moving over his lover.  
  
The young Summoner was unsure of how Auron knew her body so well, but he snaked a hand along her leg, finding the spot just below her knee where an old injury made the skin ultra-sensitive. She giggled as he tickled her, a smile forming on his lips. Yuna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him some more, slowly moving down his throat, ending up over his navel.  
  
Time melted away as the two made love. Yuna found herself sitting up on her knees, atop Auron's pelvis. Although having a man inside of her was a new experience for her, it was a welcome and invigorating one. His hands rounded her legs and were massaging her inner thighs.  
  
The heat seemed to spike up to a million degrees Kelvin, sweat pouring off both their bodies. Yuna moaned softly as she climaxed, milky-white fluid spilling from within her, leaving a glistening trail down her pudenda. Although Auron gave no verbal sign of such intense pleasure, she felt his muscles tense and slacken beneath her. She sighed, unsure of what emotion it conveyed, and collapsed onto her lover's chest.  
  
Although she still sat astride him, it was no longer for coitus, simply for the nonsexual form of affection that touch is. She hooked her arms underneath his, resting on his ribs. "Tell me about my father, Auron." The Guardian nodded, stroking her hair. "Okay," he answered.  
  
Listening to Auron's story, Yuna pondered what she'd just done. Strangely, she felt no guilt at having committed such an unclean act, nor about doing so with a man almost fifteen years her senior, and her father's best friend, at that.  
  
Then her mind started wandering. I just had sex as an unmarried woman. What if I'm excommunicated? What if I'm pregnant? She could just imagine the look on Seymour's face if told that his wife was carrying someone else's child.  
  
Auron's warm touch calmed her fears, his words, though unrelated, comforted her. She cried, tears of joy dropping onto her lover's abdomen. "I wish we could stay here like this forever," she whispered. "I know," he replied. "But the others will be up soon." She nodded.  
  
He got up, walking to the window. Yuna watched him carefully, admiring his muscles as they engaged in an activity other than intercourse. She thought it was interesting to see how a man's body looked when he was simply going about normal activities.  
  
Her brow furrowed when his jaw dropped open, a show of emotion rarely attributed to one as cold as he. His eyes widened, and he motioned for Yuna to stand. "Come here," he asked of her. "Look out the window." He stepped back, allowing her space to see out.  
  
Yuna gasped at what she saw. If only for a few moments, the storm had cleared over the thunder plains, and the sun shone through the light clouds in a magnificent dawn. Color bled through the sky, purples, pinks, yellows, every shade of the spectrum beat down on her face, illuminating it like a stained-glass portrait.  
  
She turned to Auron, embracing him. "How?"  
  
"Us."  
  
They kissed in the light of the impossible dawn. "It's beautiful, my love." "Indeed," Auron smiled. "But none so beautiful as you."  
  
Yuna licked her lips. She'd always heard sex described as bestial, uncivilized. But Auron had been so sweet, so gentle, so romantic. She drifted into sleep reliving every detailed moment of their intimacy.  
  
She awoke in her own bed, the sheet pulled up just enough to maintain her modesty. She yawned, then sighed. She was so cold.  
  
Yuna ran her hands over her skin, yearning for Auron's touch.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. My XXX scene. I just got back from a six-day vacation in California where I baked like a potato at Huntington Beach, but I read the reviews and am glad you're connecting with the characters and like the story. And, just so you know, an attoangstrom is 1X10^-180 of a centimeter (read as one times ten to the negative one hundred eightieth power). That's a decimal point, 179 zeros, and a 1. 


	6. When We Were Young

Chapter 11  
  
Auron, despite last night's activities, wasn't tired at all. After returning Yuna to her room, he'd gone back to bed and slept soundly. He hadn't slept that well since . . . well, he'd never slept that soundly. Except maybe with Siri, but that was over.  
  
He slipped on his armor, the cold steel plate so different from Yuna's warm embrace. He grew hot for a second at the thought of the girl, and what had happened.  
  
Just that night, hadn't he told himself that a serious relationship now was not an option? He scolded himself for acting so irrationally. What the hell are you thinking, Auron?  
  
Well, it's not like she would be pregnant or anything. Yuna probably had a higher sperm count than he did. But still, fornication with a Guardian . . . while not unheard of, was a practice generally frowned upon, taboo. Despite it, he knew he loved her, and no stupid law or social opinion could change that.  
  
But was doing something like this now such a good idea? Seymour's proposal still weighed heavily on her mind, and with her journey - and his - beginning its end, this was definitely not the time to start some hidden romance, some forbidden love. He had a job to do, and he would do it to the best of his abilities.  
  
Rikku was huddled up in a chair, the same one he'd been sitting in last night, looking out the window. Auron's amazing achievement with Yuna was all but gone save for a tiny sliver of sunlight peeking through the clouds, forming a slight rainbow. The lightning and thunder had resumed already.  
  
"Hey," she called, trying to draw his attention away from the storm. He diverted his eyes from the window, looking at her expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
"You said it wouldn't ever stop. You lied."  
  
Auron walked over to her slowly, his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"  
  
The girl seemed a lot less pleased at having pointed out a flaw of Auron's. "I-I said, the storm stopped," she stuttered. "Last night, it died down for almost four hours."  
  
The elder Guardian raised an eyebrow. He and Yuna - four hours? He composed himself and answered her. "What I meant," he explained, "was that at the time, the storm had never been recorded as stopping for any reason." Rikku nodded. "Oh."  
  
He turned away, but she kept talking. "You don't think it might stop again, do you?" He looked back. "Don't hold your breath," he laughed.  
  
Lightning struck a tower directly adjacent to the inn, and Rikku leapt from her seat and clutched Auron tightly, yelping at the sudden light and sound. Auron grumbled slightly. "I thought we were past this phase," he muttered, fairly disgruntled.  
  
Rikku loosened her grip, pulling away. "Oh, right," answered, nodding vigorously. Auron started walking away. "Hey!" she called after him. "You didn't have to say it like that! You could've tried to cheer me up or something! Hey, listen to me! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Tidus appeared in the doorway, obviously annoyed at having been awakened by Rikku's yelling. Auron shoved him in the girl's direction, shutting her up for a few seconds while she tried to untangle herself from the boy. The older man made for the door, leaving Rikku for someplace she wouldn't follow him to: outside.  
  
Yuna rubbed her eyes, yawning contentedly as she walked into the room where Tidus and Rikku were trying to extricate themselves from one another. She smiled, covering her mouth one hand, starting to back out.  
  
"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked, trying to suppress endless giggles.  
  
"NO!" they both called in unison. Tidus explained. "Auron shoved me into her to make her be quiet, and we sort of got pretzeled up."  
  
Yuna mouthed the word 'pretzeled' to herself, wondering what it meant, while looking for some breakfast. She hummed an old tune Auron sang to her when she was a child, called, "Suteki Da Ne." The Summoner found something that smelled good and tasted a bit. Deciding it was okay, she brought a handful out into the common room.  
  
"Cheerful, aren't we?" Rikku remarked, having been disentangled from Tidus' limbs.  
  
Yuna shrugged, stuffing another bit of cereal into her mouth. "Where's everybody else?" she wondered aloud between bites of sugary flakes. "Sleeping," Tidus said. "Exactly what it looks like you're doing." He gestured to her hair. Yuna reached up to find her locks in casual disarray, then smiled. She just - didn't care.  
  
"Auron, by the way, is outside, ready to go."  
  
The young Summoner stretched. "What time is it, anyway?" Tidus shrugged. "Six thirty? Seven?" He looked outside. "Hard to tell in this place."  
  
Yuna ambled over to the window and gazed out. To her dismay, the awesome sunrise from before was gone, replaced by the usual stormy sky. She sighed, thinking of some long-forgotten saying about how beauty is fleeting.  
  
The others shuffled in one at a time, looking glum and still tired. No one seemed to share Yuna's enthusiasm for today's march. "Come on, everybody!" she yelled. "It's time to get going!"  
  
Wakka groaned. "You're starting to sound like Sir Auron," he laughed, only half-joking.  
  
"Where is our sour friend, anyhow?" Lulu asked. Tidus rolled his head on his neck. "He went outside a few minutes ago."  
  
Yuna frowned. "I don't know why you always make fun of him. He's been a better Guardian than the rest of you combined."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. She backed up a step, holding up her hands as if a gun were pressed to her head. "No offense," she said honestly. "It's not that you're bad, it's just that he's really good." She relaxed a little. "Don't take it personally, he's got fifteen years on you." They all turned slowly back to whatever they were doing before, some still looking suspicious.  
  
The march through the remainder of the Plains was boring for most of them, and they trudged along in silence. Their day was interrupted only once, when an enthusiastic tourist spotted them.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "You a Summoning party?" They nodded. "Can I take a picture of you all?" he asked.  
  
They looked at one another, shrugging. Yuna told him it would be fine, and they all posed. The flash blinded them all for a few seconds, and the man rushed over to them to hand Yuna the picture. "There's a nice Al Bhed man over there," he pointed, "who'll make copies of it for all of your friends. Thanks!" He walked away, trying to look at the miniscule negative that he kept for himself.  
  
Yuna looked around, deciding this was as good a time as any. She hushed the group and had them form a semicircle, then addressed them all.  
  
"I have something to tell you all," she began slowly.  
  
"Come on, we're almost out of here!" Rikku whined. "I have to tell you now," Yuna snapped. Auron spied a small tarp near a restaurant. "Over there," he pointed.  
  
The group moved and reassembled around Yuna. "I've decided - to marry Seymour."  
  
Lulu nodded. "I thought so." Tidus was not so receptive of the idea, but it was Wakka who asked the question.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
Yuna sighed. "For Spira's future, and Yevon's unity. I thought it to be the best course of action."  
  
Auron stepped forward, leaning on his weapon. "That's not good enough," he insisted. He wondered if something last night had set something off. Was it him?  
  
It was Lulu who came to the conclusion. "Was it Lord Jyscal?"  
  
Tidus jumped up, nearly bouncing on his head. "The sphere!" he yelled.  
  
Auron's brow furrowed. "Yuna," he tried. "Is there something on that sphere we need to know about?" Yuna sighed. "I can't show you. I have to speak to Maester Seymour. This is a -- " She looked at Auron. "A personal matter."  
  
Auron hung his head, turning the motion into a nod. "As you wish."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yuna began.  
  
"Just one thing," Auron cut her off. Yuna placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I won't quit the pilgrimage," she said firmly.  
  
The elder looked down and smiled. "Then it's fine."  
  
Tidus reasserted himself in the conversation. "Wait a minute!" he whined. "Auron, don't you care? You're not going to stop her?"  
  
Auron put a hand atop the boy's head, as if he could use the strength of his arm to push him into the earth like a spike. "No, I'm not," he replied. "As long as she is willing to fight Sin, it's fine with me. Such is a Summoner's privilege."  
  
Wakka stepped in. "Yuna, can't you talk to him? Do you have to marry him?"  
  
The young Summoner looked to the ground. "I don't know. I think it's the right thing to do." Her Guardian shrugged, looking troubled. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Rikku was looking disheartened. "I wish there was someway we could help . . ."  
  
Yuna nodded. "I'll be fine. Trust me." She turned to Auron. "What's next, Auron?"  
  
He scratched his head. "Macalania Temple. You can talk to Maester Seymour while I plan our next move with the other Guardians."  
  
Tidus looked at the bottoms of his shoes, as if all the journeying had worn them out. He was struggling to get some animal dung off the heel when something very strange struck him.  
  
Yuna had called him "Auron."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The young Summoner considered what she was doing. She wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to control Seymour even if she married him. This could be a bad idea . . .  
  
Ah, but then she thought of Auron. Her knight in shining armor, her Guardian. She trusted him with her life, and believed body and soul that he would protect her from anything that came along, fiend or otherwise.  
  
Speaking of Auron, where was he anyway? Yuna looked around, trying to locate the red-clad ronin. She looked back to see him engaged in feverish intercourse with Tidus. Although she heard her name come up numerous times, she wasn't afraid of them insulting her or anything; and if either did, the other was sure to defend her.  
  
They broke apart, Auron seeming satisfied but Tidus looking somewhat frustrated, as usual. The boy was about to strike up a conversation with Rikku when Barthello showed up.  
  
"Have you seen Dona?" the broad oaf asked. Auron stepped forward. "I'm sorry, we haven't. Why do you ask?"  
  
Barthello bowed his head. "We got separated on the way here. Damn, I've got to find her!"  
  
Auron put a finger underneath the young man's chin, lifting his head. "Calm down. Whining like this loser," he jerked his head in Tidus' direction, "isn't going to do much."  
  
"But if I lose her . . ."  
  
The elder Guardian sighed. "Guard your emotions, then your Summoner. Keep a cool head or you can't do either."  
  
The muscular companion nodded, smiling now. "Thank you, Sir Auron." "Shall we search?" asked the living legend. "No, but thank you so much. I've already taken up too much of your time!"  
  
Rikku opened her mouth to say something, but Barthello was off with surprising speed for a man his size. She shrugged, muttering quietly, "Good luck."  
  
Auron suddenly took notice of his environment. He had an abrupt moment of déjà vu. It was here, wasn't it?  
  
Everyone stepped back a bit as Auron hefted his sword and slashed through the thick underbrush, revealing a hidden path. "It should be here somewhere . . ."  
  
The others followed him cautiously. "Sir Auron, we cannot stop now," Yuna argued. Auron turned and pressed a finger to her lips. "Just a moment," he insisted.  
  
He bade them sit around what seemed like an ordinary pool of water. "What's so great about H2O?" he asked, his words dripping with contempt. Auron shut him up with an icy glare, then resumed what he was doing. "This is what spheres are made of," he explained. "They preserve people's memories."  
  
He dipped a hand into the water. Something grabbed hold of it, and he swore under his breath. "Fiends are also attracted to these places." A swift blow of Masamune's edge severed the Spherimorph's limb and it sank into the depths of the pool.  
  
Auron lifted his hand, and in it rested an aged sphere. Wakka picked it up gently, as though it would burst if he held it too tightly. "This is old!" he exclaimed. "I don't know if I can play it back."  
  
The Guardian scowled. "Jecht left it here. Play it back." Wakka shrugged. "Sorry," he apologized, starting the sphere sequence.  
  
"What are you taking out?"  
  
Yuna gasped as an Auron, ten years younger, walked into view. Both arms were in their sleeves, both eyes appeared functional, and most of his oft- revered scars were nowhere to be seen. She was almost infatuated all over again with his outstanding looks.  
  
Jecht's voice could be heard. "Well, you said this would be a long trip," he explained. "We'll see a lot of neat things, right? I figured I'd record a sphere for my wife and kid. Might be cool, huh?"  
  
Auron sighed, exasperated. Yuna noticed how he had always been a voice of reason, even when he was younger. "This isn't a pleasure cruise," he scolded.  
  
Jecht's sharp voice came back. "Yo, Braskie! I thought this was some grand trip or something. Where are all the crying women and cheering fans?"  
  
A rustling of robes indicated that Braska shrugged. "Long goodbyes, people have second thoughts about leaving."  
  
The Blitzball champion grunted. "It'll be a lot better when we come back - a parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!" The High Summoner covered the sphere with his hand. "Let's go. Day will break soon."  
  
Auron smiled. He remembered that day well. The dew on the grass, his amazement at Jecht's stupidity. Seeing himself as a young man again brought feelings of guilt and sorrow about what he had deteriorated into as he aged.  
  
Then he perked up, if only slightly. Whatever he had become, Yuna still loved him. That was good enough to justify whatever he was.  
  
Mist inside of the sphere swirled about. A new recording . . .  
  
Yuna's father was directing his two Guardians to stand closer to one another. Jecht was teasing his brooding companion. "Afraid I'll bite?" he asked.  
  
"Jecht," Auron began, obviously with a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue. His companion cut him off.  
  
"Braska! You should make one of these for your kid."  
  
Auron laughed aloud, his old, emotional laugh. "I think Yuna's a bit too young to hear some of the things we do around here, Jecht." Life-Yuna eyed the real Auron, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.  
  
Braska could be heard laughing, and the view dropped a bit. "I think he's right."  
  
"Braska," Auron was saying. "We shouldn't be wasting our time like this."  
  
Jecht threw an arm around his friend's shoulder. "What's the rush, man?" Auron's eyes rolled. "I'll tell you what the rush is!"  
  
The sphere hit the ground as Braska went running towards the two. Groans, grunts, and punches were highly audible through the sphere's delicate system. The mist enveloped the scene again.  
  
Everyone turned to Auron. He stared at his boots, humming feebly. Nobody knew Auron could be so - persuasive. He pointed. "There's one more."  
  
Jecht was sitting down in front of the sphere. "Hey!" he addressed the crystal orb. "If you're sitting here watching this, you're stuck in Spira, like me! You better not be crying." Tidus' jaw dropped. The recording continued. "Although I guess I'd understand. But there's a time to stop crying and do something! You're my son, and - oh man, I suck at this shit. Sorry kid. Gotta go. Uh, be good! I -- " Jecht sighed. "I believe in you, Tidus. 'Bye."  
  
The boy stared at the dark crystal. "He almost sounded serious. But it was too late."  
  
Auron's brow furrowed. "You don't get it, do you?" He sighed. "He was serious. Jecht had already accepted his fate."  
  
Tidus perked up. "His fate?"  
  
The Guardian opened his mouth, making some inarticulate sounds. He slurped a tooth, then decided on his words.  
  
"Jecht, he - he always talked about going home. To Zanarkand. That's why he took all these recordings, to show you when he returned. By as time wore on -- " Auron winced at the painful truth. "He realized that he wasn't going home. He changed, slowly but surely. He decided to join Braska. And - that was that."  
  
Tidus nodded. "He gave up on going home."  
  
"It was his decision." The Guardian bowed his head in silence.  
  
"Tidus," he tried. "Jecht loved you. He really did. He just - didn't know how to say it."  
  
The boy put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Auron," he said sincerely.  
  
  
  
BTW, Auron and Tidus were engaged in feverish SOCIAL intercourse. That's talking, you pervs. No offense, yaoi fans. 


	7. Some Wounds Never Heal

Chapter 13  
  
Clasko was near the Macalania Lake, several chocobos trailing behind him. "Hi, there!" he waved enthusiastically. "Would you look at this?" he asked, gesturing towards the chocobos. "They always leave me behind!"  
  
Tidus started talking to the lone Chocobo Knight. Yuna, however, watched Auron do something that surprised her greatly. The Summoner nudged Lulu and Rikku gently, pointing to their so-called emotionless Guardian. Soon, everyone but Tidus was staring at Auron with such wonder and amazement that they seemed to be gazing at Zeus atop his throne on Mount Olympus.  
  
Auron was gently scratching the biggest, meanest chocobo behind the ears. He was singing in a clear, calm voice much unlike his cold, gruff demeanor. The huge beast had its eyes closed, and was clucking softly as the Guardian lulled it into a quiet sleep.  
  
He looked back to his companions. "I spent three years in a chocobo stable at the Yevon Monasteries when I was competing for Braska's Guardianship," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. Even Clasko seemed amazed at how the swordsman had calmed the ferocious avian. "He usually doesn't take to strangers," the Knight said, clearly impressed. "You've got quite a gift."  
  
Auron bowed slightly.  
  
Tidus excused himself. "I'm gonna go check out the Travel Agency." Everyone snapped out of their temporary stupor, straightening up a bit and checking their equipment.  
  
Yuna closed in on Auron as they resumed their walk. "That was something," she said. "Thanks," he replied. "I don't know why, but chocobos just seem to like me." He laughed. "It scares me, sometimes. I once had this -- " He chuckled, making wild gesticulations with his hands to emphasize his words, "This huge, mean-looking chocobo at a ranch where they were having a rodeo. This thing had bucked every rider from here to kingdom come, so I got on, calmed it down, and lost."  
  
"How did you lose?" the Summoner asked. Auron sighed. "It fell asleep so fast, it collapsed, hit the ground, and I fell off." He hung his head, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I thought you were great," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, we're almost there!" Yuna yelled, speeding along the path.  
  
She bumped headlong into Tromell, who was walking along the road as well. The two fell to the ground, looking dazed before hastily apologizing. Then they both broke into smiles and laughter. Seeing a Summoner like Yuna and a guado like Tromell start laughing together was unnerving to Auron, who raised an eyebrow at the unusual spectacle.  
  
"Lady Yuna!" the guado cried. "We've been expecting you. Maester Seymour is apologetic about leaving without giving some notice to you, so please do come and see him."  
  
"No problem," Yuna assured him. "One question though?"  
  
Tromell cleared his laughs from his mind. "Yes, go ahead." Yuna bit her lower lip slightly, although only Auron noticed. "Even if I marry him, will Maester Seymour allow me to continue the pilgrimage?"  
  
The guado nodded. "Of course, m'Lady. He would think of doing no such thing as keeping you from your journey."  
  
Yuna turned back to the group. "Well, goodbye." Tromell addressed them. "I'll have someone escort you up a bit later."  
  
The young Summoner licked her lips. "I . . ."  
  
Auron put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We're all with you, no matter what."  
  
She took his hand, clasping it in both of hers. "Thank you."  
  
The Guardian withdrew his hand from her grasp and looked at Tidus. "Sorry," he said cryptically. "Huh?" Tidus asked. "That was your line," Auron explained.  
  
The boy perked up. "Yuna!"  
  
His whistle echoed a bit, and the girl turned back to them.  
  
The machina came out of nowhere, as had the first. Tromell and Yuna broke for cover as something metallic slammed into the ground. Tidus stepped forward.  
  
"No," Auron ordered. His huge sword dropped like a road block, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Lulu," the Guardian called. "Give me some fire discipline - thundaga, if you please."  
  
The black mage nodded, inhaling deeply. She stroked one of her dolls and began chanting the sacred scriptures. The skies parted as a thick bolt of lightning struck the machina, sending it reeling at the sudden increase in current. It shorted out for a few moments, giving Auron the opening he needed.  
  
He ran full speed at the thing, sliding underneath it and cutting away at the sensitive hydraulics in the cracks between armor plating. Rikku leaped forward, shrieking in Al Bhed, but Wakka held her back, knowing that Lulu's magic could hit her if she ended up in the fray.  
  
Lulu and Auron actually made quite an efficient team. The constant blasts of lightning from Lulu, though seemingly ineffective elementally, provided enough impact to compliment the sudden losses of power from Auron's 'mechanical skills', making short work of the contraption. The swordsman rolled away just in time to avoid being crushed by the robot as it collapsed, sparking and smoking in some places.  
  
An Al Bhed extricated himself from the machina with some difficulty. He pointed at Rikku with an accusatory finger, and the two started going at it in their native tongue.  
  
Minutes later, the man left, looking disgusted at the conversation. Rikku turned back to the group. "I told him I was a Guardian. Had to, really."  
  
Wakka glared at her. "How do you know Al Bhed?" Rikku looked around. "Um, because I'm an Al Bhed?"  
  
The Blitzball player eyed Tidus suspiciously. "You knew?" His star player dropped his head. "I can't believe this."  
  
Wakka and Rikku began a heated argument about Al Bhed and the teachings of Yevon. Auron didn't care. He crouched by his object of interest, running his hand over the leather seat. It didn't seem to be in that bad a condition, but it was best to be sure before trying anything drastic.  
  
He caught Rikku from behind in a taut headlock, his chin resting on her shoulder. He wheeled her around, pointing her towards his find. "Will they work?"  
  
"No," Wakka objected firmly. "I ain't ridin' that thing, no matter what. You an Al Bhed too, Sir Auron?"  
  
Lulu and Tidus pulled him away, letting Auron and Rikku examine the motor sleds. "Well," the girl said slowly, "they should work. A little old, a little noisy, but I can get them started, if that's what you want."  
  
Auron smiled. He gave her a peck on the forehead and stood up, offering a hand. "Thanks," he said. "Sure does help to have you around."  
  
Rikku beamed at the Guardian. "I'm not totally useless, you see?"  
  
They group waited impatiently for Wakka to return after the argument. He came, fairly disgruntled but ready to ride. "If it's the only way . . ." he decided.  
  
Auron ended up getting paired with Rikku. He took the driver's seat, letting Rikku sit astride him on the rear of the machine. He revved up the engine and sped off, leaving the others to catch up.  
  
Rikku noted that he seemed to be familiar with the thing. He accelerated into sharp turns and handled it with relative ease. She clutched him all the more tightly when he whipped the back almost a complete one-eighty as they neared a ditch.  
  
He laughed. "First time on one of these?" he asked. She nodded. Although he couldn't see the motion, her head was pressed to his back, and he felt the gesture through his clothing.  
  
The Al Bhed sighed. It felt good to hold onto such a strong, secure man like Auron. Nothing like her old boyfriends - usually morons, trying to balance girlfriends simultaneously, never settling with one. Boys had always made her feel as though she was never enough. Out of the her six relationships, four ended when the male decided he loved someone else, and the other two came to abrupt halts when Rikku caught them cheating.  
  
But Rikku felt the same about Auron as Yuna did: he was different. Not bad, or weird, but different. A sure thing in an unsure world.  
  
She held onto him tightly, listening to his gentle heartbeat. The warmth of his body radiated through his clothes, and she found it wonderful.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
The guard shook his head. "No Al Bhed are allowed in the temple." The group was trying to convince the man that she was a guardian, but they weren't having much luck.  
  
Auron stepped up to the plate. "She is, indeed, Lady Yuna's Guardian," he assured the man. He eyed them suspiciously, not sure whether to believe the living legend. He shrugged, then lifted his spear.  
  
"Go ahead. The word of Sir Auron is enough to convince any man."  
  
The Guardian bowed, urging Rikku to do the same. She turned and performed the prayer as well. The group straightened out and entered the temple.  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
The voice was Shelinda. Tidus moved to greet her, and they started talking about how things were going, the marriage, but they were interrupted when a woman came running into the atrium.  
  
"Lord Jyscal! This sphere was in Lady Yuna's belongings!" Auron caught her in one arm and stopped her dead. He calmed her down, telling her how and when to breathe. She ceded the sphere to him before passing out on her feet.  
  
The swordsman regarded the crystal with interest. "This may very well answer a few questions," he decided tactfully.  
  
Lord Jyscal stood in the sphere, looking sad. Everyone huddled around, each with their own predictions of what would be going on. The guado laid his sad case before them.  
  
"What I am about to tell you is unclouded truth. I swear upon my honor as a guado that I speak in complete fidelity to what is going on. My son, Seymour, his mind is closed to me, a maester of Yevon. But I feel the flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using the Yevon, Guado, even the Summoners. If not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I feel that I will soon be dead by his hand. But I do not hold him at fault. Because I could not protect him, he became twisted and evil. I was not wise enough to create context for the horrors of this world. I shall accept death as a penance for my sins, but I implore you: stop Seymour. Stop my dear, beloved son."  
  
"Marvelous," Auron muttered.  
  
Rikku piped up. "Will Yuna be alright?" The Guardian shook his head. "Without us, no."  
  
Auron began walking down the hall. He walked with purpose, his pace swift and steady. Rikku broke away, soon followed by Kimahri.  
  
"Auron!" the girl called. He turned back. She smiled sweetly. "I'm coming with you." The man-beast banged his spear on the floor. "Kimahri come too. Help Sir Auron save Yuna."  
  
The Guardian beamed at his companions, proud of their loyalty to their Summoner. That they would join him, even to defy Yevon - he kissed Rikku on the mouth, enveloping her in his arms. They broke away a bit later than they should have, and only to breathe, at that. "Thank you, Rikku." He turned his head. "Kimahri," he acknowledged, bowing his head.  
  
"The Cloister of Trials awaits."  
  
The puzzles were more tedious than difficult, and they were surpassed in a few minutes. Auron stopped his party at the end of the Cloister.  
  
"Kimahri, you go on ahead. Rikku and I'll wait for the rest of them here." The Ronso nodded, resuming his rapid amble towards the door.  
  
The Guardian paced about the room impatiently. He hoped Tidus would show up soon, because they needed everyone available if they ended up engaging Seymour in combat. Rikku sat on the floor, throwing rocks at the opposite wall.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" she asked, patting the stone next to her. "You're making me dizzy."  
  
He chuckled, lowering himself to the floor. Auron groaned slightly as his knees cracked a bit, age rushing up to him. The man dropped, somewhat forcefully, to a sitting position. Leaning his head back, he sighed, glad to have completed this small challenge.  
  
"You okay?" the Al Bhed asked.  
  
"Ugh," the Guardian expelled, disgusted at his own stiffness. "I feel like I have arthritic joints or something." Auron reminisced of his old friends. "Jecht always called me a stiff. Guess I really am now, huh?"  
  
"Don't go too hard on yourself," she laughed. "You still do great when we're fighting."  
  
Her companion thought about it. "Combat, it - it makes me feel alive. I've always thought you only live when you're staring Death in the eye."  
  
"Speaking of eye," Rikku tried, "how did you lose yours?"  
  
He clucked his tongue. "I was on the pilgrimage with Braska," he began. "I'd never had the chicken pox before. Getting them as an adult drove me insane, so I was scratching all the time. I scratched one itch so much that my eye got infected. Jecht and Braska told me that it was wicked annoying, so I told them to hold me down." He winced slightly as he told the next part of the story.  
  
"I gave my knife to Jecht and he gouged out my eye. We cauterized the wound and sewed my eyelid shut." He ran his finger over the wound. "You can see the stitches, if you look close enough."  
  
"Really?" Rikku asked. He nodded. She leaned over him, holding her eye close to his. She could faintly make out tiny lines in the flesh, holding his eyelid shut. "Oh yeah," she remarked absentmindedly.  
  
No, Auron! The Guardian was fighting a mental battle, and neither side gave or took quarter. It was brutal, bloody combat, and no clear victor was decided.  
  
Then Rikku slowly came closer. Inch by inch, her face closed the distance between his. Then they were millimeters apart, and then . . .  
  
Then their lips touched.  
  
What was he doing? He and Yuna, that was bad enough. Why was he doing this, toying with both girls' emotions? Why was he cheating on Yuna? Was cheating on Yuna even possible?  
  
He raised his hands, slowly, gently, placing them on Rikku's collarbone. He eased himself out of her warm embrace. She looked into his eye, confused. "What is it, Auron?"  
  
"Rikku," he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
He moved away, stood up. "I can't do this." He spun about, crouching to take her hands in his.  
  
"You," he said. "You are a beautiful girl. You are smart, funny, and great in every way." He sighed, wondering what to say next. "One day, you will make a man the happiest man alive. But that man," he uttered, each word tasting like poison, "cannot be me."  
  
"No," she insisted, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Why can't it be you?"  
  
Auron closed his eyes. "Once Yuna's pilgrimage is done, I will have to leave."  
  
Rikku's brow furrowed. "What . . ."  
  
"I have to go away, and I can't come back, no matter how much I want to." He sighed. "Don't let yourself get attached to me, because you'll end up being taken somewhere you really don't want to be." As if to physically prove his point, he slid her arms up, over his head, and kissed them once.  
  
The Al Bhed girl grimaced. "Just - just one thing," she whispered, barely audible. "Yes?" Auron assured her.  
  
"Wherever you go, remember this," she cried, trembling. "For what it's worth, I loved you while it lasted."  
  
She wept, limp in his arms. Hot, salty tears stained Auron's jacket, and he wondered if what he had done was the right thing to do.  
  
No, his mind asserted, but it was what you had to do. 


	8. Temple of Doom

Chapter 15  
  
Rikku had wiped her eyes by the time Tidus arrived. There was still some redness left, but the boy obviously had other things on his mind.  
  
"Kimahri is up ahead," Auron explained. "Go."  
  
Tidus nodded. "Alright." He made to run forward, but hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" he asked tentatively. The elder Guardian nodded. "We will protect Yuna from anything, even a maester," he insisted.  
  
"This can't be happening."  
  
Poor Wakka, Auron thought. He can't accept the faults of Yevon. He believes so blindly.  
  
The Guardian sighed. You once did, too, he thought to himself.  
  
Lulu did her best to comfort him. "If he truly is at fault, it must be done," she said. "He is but a mortal. Any mortal is bound to have seeds of evil planted inside. His," she sighed, "simply blossomed at a bad time."  
  
Auron nodded thoughtfully. "She's right," he decided. "We have to do this." He took the lead, walking through the door.  
  
"Seymour!" he called, catching the Guado's attention. The maester pressed a finger to his lips. "Please," he said, smiling, "be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth."  
  
Right on cue, the door opened. Yuna came out, looking fairly exhausted. She glanced up, seeing her friends scattered before her. "What?"  
  
Tidus stepped forth. "We saw the sphere, Yuna." Auron faced Seymour. "You killed him," the Guardian spat.  
  
The guado replied in a delicate tone. "It was necessary, I assure you." The older man's eyes narrowed as this monster before him continued to degrade his own father. "Lord Jyscal was a great man," he said, gesturing with his arms, "and he will be sorely missed by all the inhabitants of Spira."  
  
He returned his gaze to the man before him. "But what of it? Lady Yuna came here, obviously aware of the facts."  
  
"I came," she said feebly. "I came . . . to stop you!"  
  
Auron rushed to Yuna's side, keeping her away from the evil guado in their presence. The sound of steel grating upon steel rang through the chamber as the Guardian drew his gargantuan sword, light reflecting off the highly- polished surface.  
  
"Ah, yes. 'Protect the Summoner, even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian. Pathetic," Seymour remarked. "If you are offering your lives, then I am quite obliged to take them."  
  
Yuna stood erect, holding onto Auron for support. She glared at the maester, and quietly spoke. "I trust my life to my Guardians, but they are also my friends. I will not stand by while you hurt them." She picked up her Summoning Staff. "I will fight you, too!"  
  
The group closed in on Seymour, some talking, others just staring with an unwavering eye at the evil that stood among them. Their weapons held at the ready, they advanced on the blasphemy to Yevon that would try to stop them.  
  
The group attacked from all sides, and the guado was unsure of which threat to combat first. While he turned to face Lulu, Auron scored a deep hit to his back. Wakka sent a Blitzball flying at his head, and Tidus thrust his sword directly into his chest.  
  
"Feel my pain," the maester screamed. "Anima, come!"  
  
"Anima?" Yuna asked, confused. Auron shut his eyes. "The one from the stadium in Luca. Remember?"  
  
The girl looked at him, agape in horror. "Oh, that Anima." She blinked. Breathed. Raised her Summoning staff . . .  
  
"Oh, Fayth, grant me new strength!"  
  
The red-clad ronin had never seen Shiva before, and he was almost left dumbfounded by her impossible beauty. A skimpy outfit that would have made Rikku proud exposed her pale skin seductively. He noticed Tidus swearing under his breath when he couldn't get a good look up the Aeon's skirt. That boy . . .  
  
Auron's thoughts were interrupted when the two Aeons engaged. Shiva dodged and twirled, casting powerful ice spells at the maester's terrible summon beast. Anima cast magic focused on pain and suffering, and Shiva began to tire from the bombardment of pure torture. If her plan didn't work, she knew that she would perish.  
  
She flew straight at Anima, weaving nimbly through its magical blasts. As it screamed in pain, she threw horrible splinters of ice directly into the thing's throat. Anima moaned, shaking the very building, and fell.  
  
Seymour looked on incredulously. "That power which defeated Anima," he said, his eyes gleaming. "It shall be mine!"  
  
He ran forward, but Auron caught him with a slash across the abdomen. He doubled over with pain, blood pouring from his mouth. "Yuna," he whispered. "Would you pity me now?"  
  
The guado collapsed and died.  
  
"Lord Seymour!"  
  
The group turned an about-face to see Tromell and company, taking in the scene before them.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tidus yelled. "It's not our fault. Seymour struck first, he's the bad guy!" Tromell glared at him. "You did this?"  
  
Auron took advantage of the momentary lapse in action to nudge Yuna gently. "Yuna, send him!"  
  
"No!" Tromell cried, rushing to his fallen maester's side. "Stay away from him, you traitors!" He picked up the body and walked away, still weeping for his dead comrade.  
  
Yuna looked around nervously. "Traitors?"  
  
Wakka seemed to share her view. "Oh man," he muttered. We in big trouble now, ya?"  
  
"Hey!" Tidus said, perking up. "Why don't we just tell everyone what happened? Seymour's the bad guy."  
  
Auron shook his head. "It won't be that easy," he explained. "Let's go." He made for the door to the Cloister, but the paths sealed themselves before him. The warrior sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
Several swears, orbs, and frustrating minutes later, the entire group stood on the main room of the Temple. Tromell was pacing about the floor, thinking to himself. Yuna stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please," she begged. "Give us a chance to explain."  
  
The guado threw her hand off. "I already know what I'm going to tell the maesters," he said finally.  
  
Auron narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"  
  
Tromell growled. "Seymour was a leader of the Guado before becoming a maester. We can't let you go. He would never forgive us if we did."  
  
"Wait!" Rikku cried. "We can show them Jyscal's sphere!"  
  
The guado laughed. "You mean this?"  
  
Raising it above his head, Tromell slammed the sphere into the ground with all his might. It shattered into thousands of tiny shards of crystal, flying everywhere in the explosion. He smiled, seemingly satisfied.  
  
"The guado take care of guado affairs."  
  
Kimahri uttered one, very understandable syllable. "Run!"  
  
The group made a dash for the exit, Tromell screaimng after them. They ran as fast as they could, wanting to distance themselves from the Temple as much as possible.  
  
Yuna's shriek brought Auron's attention. He rushed to her side, sword drawn. "A little backup here?"  
  
He had at the creature, slicing at its legs. It reared back, emitting a fierce growl that blew a foul stench into the Guardian's nostrils. He coughed once.  
  
The beast tracked the sound and threw a heavy fist into his side, sending him flying a good twelve feet. He rolled into the impact, shakily regaining his feet and sprinting back a his foe. He thrust his weapon directly into its throat, drawing blood from its mouth and nostrils. It grabbed hold of the sword and ripped it loose, Auron still clutching one end. He never let go, letting the creature injure its own hands holding onto the blade.  
  
Come on, he thought, come on . . .  
  
Right on cue, Wakka sent a blitzball into the thing's eye. It dropped the scarlet warrior, and he gaave an appreciative nod in his companion's direction before leaping into the air and stabbing the animal straight through the brain. He withdrew his sword, letting the body dissolve into Pyreflies. A little cleaning here and there, and the blood was looking good as new.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Auron dropped as the ground beneath him gave way. The creature had destroyed the ice lake. They were falling through!  
  
He stared grimly at the approaching floor. It's been six years since that skyscraper in Zanarkand, he thought to himself calmly.  
  
The world went black as his nose hit the dirt.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Auron was the first one to awaken. His - unusual condition - did have its advantages.  
  
He wanted patiently for the others to get up. It seemed like a repeat of everything else in his life; him, always awake and alert, while everyone else rested calmly . . .  
  
Auron, he addressed himself, you have to stop alienating yourself from these people. They're your friends, and they need you. You need them, too.  
  
You read The Art of War a few too many times, he mused quietly. Even your subconscious knows how to wage war.  
  
Tidus approached him from behind, catching him off guard. He cursed himself for being so lazy, saying the first words that came to mind.  
  
"What now, I wonder?"  
  
The boy looked at him dumbly. "What now?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you act first and think later. I mean, can't you be a little more responsible? Everyone's depending on you, you know!"  
  
Auron eyed him warily. "A lecture?" Tidus put his hands in the air. "No, just a suggestion."  
  
He turned to face the boy. "It is good to place faith in your friends," he said, "but don't expect someone to always protect you. It would do you good to remember that."  
  
"That a lecture?"  
  
"No, advice."  
  
Tidus shrugged, walking away to seek out a more interesting conversation. Auron was surprised to see Lulu approaching him hesitantly. She gestured to the rock beside his. "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
He twisted his head, positioning his hands as if to break his own neck, but instead only stretched his tired muscles. He patted the spot next to him. "Be my guest," he implored. "It'd be nice to talk to someone other than Tidus."  
  
The black mage laughed, positioning herself by his side. "He can be - something," she offered, a smile on her lips. He watched the action with great interest.  
  
Smiling lit up her usually dark face. The tiniest lines appeared and a tiny dimple stood out on her cheek, making her seem a bit more human. "You should smile more," he urged her. "You look good when you do."  
  
She shrugged. "The same could be said about you." The Guardian sighed. "I guess so."  
  
They stared at the floor for a few minutes before Auron broke the silence. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She inhaled deeply, letting the air out in slow, deliberate bursts. "Sir Auron, what do you know about love?"  
  
The older man looked up and away, scratching the back of his head. This had come up twice already . . .  
  
"Well," he began. "I have little knowledge of love, and that which I do is much like your own; bittersweet, painful." He shifted his arm inside of his jacket. "You wouldn't want to hear it."  
  
Lulu moistened her lips. "Yuna told me about Siri."  
  
Auron simply grunted a reply, no sure emotion being conveyed in the bestial gesture.  
  
She sighed. "I remember the day when Chappu died."  
  
The Guardian perked up. He moved a bit closer to her; she was whispering, and the voice was almost lost in their cavernous prison.  
  
"I remember Luzzo, and Gatta. They came in carrying his coffin. I met them at the gates, and they told me that it was him. I - I cried, and I asked them to open it so that I could see him. They just - looked at each other. Luzzo said not to look inside, because Sin had . . . had . . . "  
  
The mage buried her face in her hands, tears dripping through the spaces between her fingers. She managed to choke back her sobs, avoiding more attention, but he could tell that she was murmuring his name. Chappu.  
  
She looked up, wiping tears from her face. "Sorry," she said. "Just one question," Auron tried.  
  
"Why come to me?"  
  
Lulu sighed. "I wanted to know something," she explained. "How did you love again?"  
  
Her fellow Guardian raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
The mage looked confused for a second. "Aren't you and Yuna -- "  
  
Auron clamped a hand over her mouth. He moved it away a moment later, slightly ashamed of his rash actions. "How - how did you know?" She shrugged. "Well, Yuna's usually easy to read, but it was just these slight changes. You, listening a bit more. Her, taking charge a bit more." Lulu smiled. "I thought it was sweet. You both started becoming one another."  
  
The older man reached across his body to scratch his shoulder. "You're - pretty good," he admitted. "Now, as for your question . . ."  
  
His brow furrowed. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I just - thought to myself, Siri was gone, but would never really leave." Auron sighed. "It's a good median between pushing the dead away and not letting go."  
  
Lulu nodded. "That's a good idea," she said. "I'll try that sometime." She yawned, chuckling a bit. "I hadn't slept that well in ages. I feel bad about getting up."  
  
She stretched her arms, the faint sound of stiff joints barely audible, but there nonetheless. The mage scratched her head before laying it on Auron's shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, then pulled her up to his body, throwing an arm around her, sharing his warmth. "Thanks," she muttered, looking sleepy.  
  
"No problem," he affirmed.  
  
He decided that he liked this. Not intimate or sexual, just two Guardians helping one another; it was actually quite nice. He laid his own head on hers, resting for the briefest time.  
  
They stayed like that until Yuna woke up.  
  
  
  
I dunno what made me write that whole Auron/Lulu exchange, but I actually ended up liking it. Maybe I'll do an Aurulu next . . . boy, is that uncharted territory. 


	9. Sands of the Hourglass

Chapter 17  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
Auron and Lulu awoke with a start as Tidus yelled their Summoner's name. The girl had woken up, and was fumbling in the dimly-lit chamber, trying to get her bearings.  
  
The two Guardians rushed to her side, taking either hand, leading her to a rock where she could sit comfortably. "Are you alright?" Lulu asked her, not bothering to wait for an answer before checking her eyes and looking for bruises or cuts. Auron followed suit, finding nothing seriously wrong. "She's fine," he asserted, nodding to his companions.  
  
"Now," the elder Guardian asked, looking directly into her eyes. "What were you doing?"  
  
The girl dropped her gaze to the floor, mumbling apologetically. "I - I wanted to confront Seymour about Jyscal," she explained. "I wanted to try and make him turn himself in to Yevon's judgement."  
  
"In exchange for marriage?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded. "If that's what it took, yes."  
  
"So," Tidus broke in, pushing Auron aside. "What did Seymour say?"  
  
The Summoner sighed. "He didn't say anything. Now, I don't even think this was worth it. I should've told you all what I was doing," she admitted.  
  
"Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile."  
  
Everyone turned to Auron. "Hey!" Rikku objected. "You didn't have to say it like that." The red-clad ronin narrowed his eyes, scowling at the young Al Bhed. "If you want to say here listening to her regrets, that's fine by me. I, on the other hand," he hefted his mighty sword, "don't."  
  
The girl whimpered, mumbling her previous statement under her breath.  
  
"Our immediate concern," he said, raising his voice a bit, "is Yuna's pilgrimage." He turned to face his Summoner. "Are you willing to go on?"  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, looking troubled. "But do you really think that Yevon would allow it?"  
  
"It is the fayth that grants a Summoner power, not the temple or teachings." Auron flexed his left hand, using his thumb to crack the knuckle of each finger in turn. "If they come against us, we will defy Yevon if we must."  
  
The entire group nearly got whiplash, they snapped their heads around so fast to look at Auron.  
  
"Whoa!" Wakka cried, backing up a bit. "I can't believe you said that!" Rikku exclaimed. "Sir Auron?" Lulu asked timidly.  
  
Wakka shook his head firmly. "No way, man," he said. "We gotta atone for our sins. I mean, I'm not saying I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? And I ain't never gonna forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal, but - but -- " He sighed. "Let's face it. The bunch of us going against Yevon? I don't think so."  
  
Lulu silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Still," she affirmed. "We have transgressed and must accept the punishment for our sins."  
  
Yuna stood up. "We must go to Bevelle. There, we can speak with Maester Mika, and explain what has happened. I believe that is the only way."  
  
Wakka stood up. "Okay, I'm down with that."  
  
The young Summoner turned to her veteran protector. "Sir Auron . . ."  
  
The crimson warrior nodded. "So it is decided."  
  
"Will you come with us?" Yuna asked.  
  
Although his high collar masked his lower face, the slight crinkling of the corners of his eyes betrayed his smile. "I am the troublemaker, after all."  
  
Tidus bounced into the conversation. "Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate things!"  
  
Hm. Complications . . . she didn't notice it, but he let his gaze snap to Yuna's face for a brief moment. He'd told Rikku, and he needed to tell his Summoner as well.  
  
Speaking of Rikku, she was speaking just then. "Yeah! Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and . . ."  
  
"I never asked you to follow me," he interrupted, staring daggers at the young Al Bhed. "Hey!" Tidus broke in. "But what are friends for, huh?"  
  
Rikku nodded, smiling gaily. "Yep!"  
  
Yuna bowed. "Thank you, Sir Auron."  
  
The Al Bhed muttered under her breath, but the Guardian ignored it. Wakka was saying something now.  
  
"Man," he was stuttering, looking terrified. "How can y'all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel or something."  
  
Lulu placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're too edgy," she said. "Relax, listen to the hymn."  
  
Auron took the momentary lapse in conversation to think for a moment. He had to tell Yuna about himself, that he would have to leave her after the Pilgrimage. He knew it would break her heart, but it was necesssary.  
  
He sensed Tidus' approach. Auron shifted his weight to his right foot, and spoke softly to his adoptive son. "Jecht used to sing this song."  
  
The boy nodded. "Except definitely not this well." The Guardian laughed. "Another trait you seem to share," he remarked.  
  
"What, you were listening?" He stopped, reminiscing about his childhood. "Say, how'd you get back to Zanarkand anyway? Sin?"  
  
Auron didn't answer. He knew that if he did, Tidus would know.  
  
The Blitzer slurped a tooth. "Yeah, I thought so."  
  
The older man's head snapped to one side, his brow furrowing and his ears perking up. His eye narrowed at a small crack in the ground. He stood up, drawing his weapon. "Shit, the ground." He looked over his shoulder and yelled to the others, "It's Sin!"  
  
Yuna grabbed her staff. "Sin?" she asked incredulously. "Watch out, the toxin!" Lulu was screaming, dragging her Summoner back.  
  
Auron smiled, his body shaking with silently laughter. Just a short while ago, everything had gone black. Now his world faded into a blissful, calming white . . .  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Hey, buddy."  
  
It was Jecht's sharp, biting voice that met his ears. He opened his eye, finding his old friend seated in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, then realized. "The toxin . . ."  
  
"Yeah, the toxin," Jecht nodded, smiling. "Sorry about that. Guess you're still in good enough shape to realize it, huh?" Auron shrugged.  
  
"So," the former athlete asked. "How's Tidus?"  
  
"Your son is a moron. He's almost gotten all of us killed on numerous occasions, he doesn't know Yu Yevon from Guado dung, and I caught him trying to look up an Aeon's skirt."  
  
"Shiva?"  
  
The red-clad warrior nodded, grinning widely. "And that's not the only thing you and he share in common."  
  
Jecht punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Oh, shut up. You were that stupid at one point." His brow furrowed, and he looked up into the sky, scratching his head. "I think . . ."  
  
"No," Auron objected, laughing loudly. "That was Kinoc!"  
  
His old friend clapped, pointing his fingers at Auron. "Right, Kinoc! Oh man, he was good for a laugh."  
  
"Yeah, and then he came onto you."  
  
"And I kicked him in the -- "  
  
"Oh, that must've hurt!"  
  
The two warriors rolled back, cackling with glee. They sat there for hours, reminiscing and talking, laughing and joking. It seemed like only a moment later when Jecht sighed. "You've gotta go, man."  
  
Auron hung his head. "Yeah, I know." He swallowed audibly. "I - I missed you, Jecht." The Blizt champion nodded. "Me, too."  
  
They caught each other in a fierce embrace. They pulled away, Jecht clapping Auron on the shoulder. "Keep lookin' out for Tidus, no matter how stupid he may be."  
  
"No problem," his comrade confirmed.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Auron awoke. Where am I now?  
  
He found a plant by his side. Some water, fruit. It was an oasis. Well, at least he dropped me off someplace with food . . .  
  
The Guardian drank some of the spring water and consumed what he took to be dates. He lifted his mighty sword onto his back and started walking. Sand stretched out before him in an endless expanse of yellow. This sucked.  
  
He laughed at his juvenile remark so hard that tears came out of his eyes. He stopped abruptly, scolding himself for wasting so much moisture. More walking.  
  
One foot in front of the other. Then again. And again. Sand in the boots, itchy; not pain, annoyance. Elusive mirage on the horizon, tempting him, luring him. Footsteps are heavier. Heat. Sun. Sand. White, yellow, black.  
  
Black?  
  
"Lulu!"  
  
The warrior monk dropped his weapon and stooped low to reach for the mage's hand. He strained a bit, planting his feet in the slipping desert floor, and pulled her from beneath the tiny grains of sand. She moaned, blinking dust from her eyes and running her fingers through her hair, loosening minute bits of rock from each strand.  
  
"You okay?" Auron asked, slicking back her hair to see if there were any cuts or abrasions on her forehead. "You seem to be fine," he decided, patting her on the back. The action drew more clouds of fine yellow from her body.  
  
A few coughs, a sigh and a disgruntled nod satisfied the robed swordsman, who picked up his weapon, already half-buried in the sand. He handed her the dirty voodoo doll and grinned lightly. "Aren't we a little old to be playing with dolls?"  
  
She gave him a cold smile and an ice spell dangerously close to his flank. "There's schmutz on my doll," she chuckled. "It made me miss."  
  
"I give the schmutz my sincerest appreciation," Auron murmured, turning to walk away.  
  
"Aren't you gonna give me a hand?"  
  
"Dream on, dollface."  
  
He kept walking. One foot in front of the other. No talking. No complaining. Just walking. To open one's mouth was probably suicide anyway - a sudden storm had sprung up in their midst, whipping stinging sand into whatever presented itself as a good target. The elder Guardian thanked Jecht for getting him back to Zanarkand - the sunglasses he'd become so fond of there kept the biting grains of sand from tearing the delicate matter of his eye. With his collar pulled up about him, he was protected for the most part. Lulu wasn't so lucky.  
  
Her black robe was practically white from the bombardment of dirt it had taken. Her hair was gritty with the stuff, and she was forced to keep her eyes and mouth shut with a hand over her nose just so that she could do anything at all. Auron held her hand tightly, guiding her through the desert, hoping to find someone else amidst the violent whirlwind.  
  
It stopped.  
  
The monk dropped his partner's hand and raised his weapon. Tapping her shoulder, he moved ahead of her, sensing something over the next hill.  
  
"Hang on," he told her, his hands on both shoulders as though he could push her straight into the earth. He crested the dune and swore to himself.  
  
An exceptionally large Zu was harassing Tidus, who was swinging back feebly with the weapon he'd been given back in Zanarkand. A particularly nasty blow took out an eye, and the creature made to kill the boy before Auron stepped in.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before taking a sip of sake and spitting it into the creature's eyes. It screamed in pain, opening its mouth. The sword swung into the beak and severed the tongue, the blow almost simultaneous to the vicious fire spell that set its back ablaze.  
  
The monk smiled at Lulu, who was standing atop the hill and clutching her doll in one hand, firing magic mercilessly. He got back to work, coordinating with Tidus to slash at its sensitive areas. The boy, Auron noted, actually got the kill; a misguided blow to the jugular that ended up severing the carotid. He flopped to the sand, not wanting to get up when his mentor walked by and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"But Auron," he was complaining, "I don't wanna get up now."  
  
Lulu broke in. "In this situation, we're supposed to stay put." The blonde jerked his head in their leader's direction. "He sure ain't." The mage shrugged. She made to follow Auron, and Tidus spat in the dirt.  
  
"Stupid Auron, can't even rest, makin' me walk and my feet hurt . . ."  
  
The older man didn't bother addressing the complaints; he'd have probably ended up negotiating with extreme prejudice. He toyed with the idea of killing Tidus; they could use his moisture. They'd cut back on walking time, and also decrease expenditure of healing supplies on him, too. It would probably be the smartest thing to do, economically at least.  
  
But it was his story. Stupid story, can't even let me kill him, makin' me support him and I'm getting' migraines . . . 


End file.
